


【Jaydick】Death in the Afternoon/午后之死（狼人AU)

by ballercat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballercat/pseuds/ballercat
Summary: 迪克生贺，一发完
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	【Jaydick】Death in the Afternoon/午后之死（狼人AU)

**Author's Note:**

> 迪克生贺，一发完

00.  
狼的一生通常只有一个伴侣。

01.  
这是一双陌生的眼睛，狭长的瞳孔外却凝结着熟悉的金圈，从空中幽寂而傲慢地俯瞰着他。  
迪克起初以为它是蓝色的，很快便没那么肯定了。一种惊心动魄的绿意从虹膜的底层渗透出来，逐渐覆盖住原本宽阔的色泽，再细看海蓝已悄然隐去。像是不曾落入冰块的苦艾酒，在混沌的深处轻轻地摇晃着。  
当被这双眼睛紧紧注视的时候，迪克发现自己总是踏进深不见底的沼泽，他拼命挣扎却无法挪动一分一毫，高声呼喊也无人回应，只有眼睁睁地等待彻底陷入绝望。  
“不，别这样。”  
迪克不认识这双蓝绿的眼眸，却不知为何能读懂它——或许是它正是如此向他传递着强烈的情绪。  
愤怒、仇恨、刻薄。却又无比悲伤。  
他在最后一刻仍在竭力向前伸手，哀声恳求道。  
“请救救我，也让我救救你自己。”  
眼睛闭上了，黑暗覆盖一切。

迪克·格雷森从床上惊醒过来，浑身被冷汗浸透，犹如浮出水面的溺水者般大口大口地汲取新鲜空气。感官随着每一次沉重的心跳而恢复，浑浊的视线终于在现实踏进他的意识后逐渐清晰，小小公寓里的陈设在聚焦处露出形状，一层灿灿的银光镀在每件物体的轮廓上——今晚的哥谭又是个满月。  
迪克拉起T恤下摆擦了擦额头，手边睡前用来看卷宗的平板亮起屏幕，显出两点五十二分的数字。他才睡了仅仅一个多小时。迪克在床上木木地躺了几分钟，叹了口气摸出枕头下的通讯器。  
“嘿，O。”  
“认真的？你知道现在是几点吗？”  
“三点不到。”迪克抓了抓脑门：“呃，B他们夜巡结束了吗？噢，抱歉忘记今天是满月……我是说，所有人都还好吗？”  
“我倒是想问你还好不好，”另一头传来敲击键盘的咔哒声，没多一会儿芭芭拉·戈登再次开口：“放心吧，每个人都在他们该在的地方，连B和R也睡了。”  
迪克长长地松了口气：“谢谢你的好消息。”  
“你是不是又做那种梦了？”芭芭拉所指的是独属迪克·格雷森的某种特质——他有时会在狼群某个成员出现变故时有所感应，上一次迪克在满是血色的片段中惊醒还是半年前布鲁斯受重伤的那晚。  
“嗯，但这次有些……奇怪。没那么激烈，但却足够令人不适。”迪克喃喃道：“别太担心我，事实上这可能只是一个单纯无意义的噩梦。”  
“天啊，N我当然得担心你！今晚族群群聚你又一次缺席了。我必须得说阿福非常不满，你知道这意味这什么。”芭芭拉痛心地埋怨道：“告诉我你已经多久没有转变了？两个月？还是三个月？”  
“噢噢，好吧，冷静好吗？O，”迪克有些心虚地嘟囔道：“不是很久，真的。”  
“仅仅让你自己从紧绷状态松弛下来，这并不难。”芭芭拉犀利无情地指出：“而从你的公寓到布里斯托区也只有不到四十分钟的路。”  
“我会回来的……”  
“你知道我说的回来不是指直接进入蝙蝠洞花十分钟交换一下情报，然后带走阿福给你准备的一周口粮从原路返回的那种，嗯哼？”  
迪克低低地呻吟着笑起来：“你赢了，小芭。”他忍不住喊出了芭芭拉的昵称：“我这个周末就回来——如果手上的几起失踪案能按预期解决的话。”  
“我会让爸爸给你放假的，警官。”芭芭拉的语气无奈地放轻了：“迪克，已经快四年了，你不能永远把自己——”  
“等等，我听到什么……”迪克猛然翻身坐了起来，耳朵细微抖动了一下。刚刚说话间他敏锐的听力捕捉到了一阵隐约的——没错，又来了，这次更加清晰而悠长——是狼嗥。  
从窗外传来的异响毫无疑问是狼嗥。  
有力，粗犷，辽远——不属于他所熟识的任何一只狼。  
“迪克？”芭芭拉是人类，而她的距离也隔得更远。  
“O，”迪克趴在窗边仔细辨认了片刻：“东南方向，领地出现外来者。帮我确认具体地点。”  
“给我一分钟。”  
沉默拉长了等待的时间。陌生的嗥叫依然没有停止，仿佛是某种毫不遮掩的宣誓和呼唤，迪克感到原始的血液在血管里冲撞奔腾，隆隆地堵在喉咙口膨胀，让他产生想去放声回应的剧烈冲动。  
“——奈何岛。对方所在地在奈何岛。”芭芭拉的插入及时拯救了他：“声纹已经分析了，你是对的，确实没有在B这儿登记在册。”  
迪克摇摇头让自己保持清醒：“我得说这新来的家伙可真不挑时候，最近每个人都忙得无暇他顾。希望他别惹事生非，哥谭是个守规矩才能好好生存的地方。”  
“我明天一早会和B汇报这件事的，只有声音还确认不了对方的身份。”芭芭拉说：“暂时保持观望吧。”  
“多谢你了，O，”迪克诚恳道：“代我向孩子们问好。N下线。”

02.  
哥谭向来是个鱼龙混杂的城市。  
人类？当然。无家可归的赌徒，烂醉在地的瘾君子，廉价红灯区的搧客，小偷、强盗、毒贩、妓女、黑帮、少年犯。噢噢，是的，也有缓缓行驶在钻石区的高级豪车，慈善晚宴上的百米红毯，在蜂拥的记者手下不停跳动的闪光灯。  
她一半身处阳光的亲吻下，而背面则在阴影中生长同时腐烂。  
可这依然不是哥谭真正的模样。这片土地虽然与友好宜居相去甚远，但包容万象是她为数不多的优点——抑或致命缺陷。  
如果你拥有某些资格或者特质，便能看到在黑暗中更加奇妙的形状……人类以外的某些生物存在的痕迹。他们踏着低调无声的步伐盘桓在社会的边界和角落，隐匿身形，试图表现得平凡和普通——有时过多的秘密难免会失控，可哥谭是一潭深不见底的黑色湖水，足以吞噬每一个掀起的波浪。

迪克在警车上啃一个半冷的三明治，一条腿蜷着挤在另一条下面，车窗外匆匆而过的人群在墨镜上投射下不停变换扭曲的影子。  
“我们结束了吗？”他的同事在副驾座上停止哼唱一首愚蠢的肥皂广告曲。  
“……我只是饿了，布莱克。”迪克咽下嘴里干巴巴的鸡胸肉：“现在快九点了而我还没有吃早饭。”  
“很好，”布莱克说：“如果你认为把警车停在整个哥谭最混乱区域的街边是个好主意的话，格雷森。”  
迪克噎了一下：“抱歉，我也不知道这是怎么了——”  
在他反应过来之前，方向盘已经把他带往东南方向，跨过恶臭破旧的索桥进入了奈何岛——而这里通常是GCPD日常巡逻避而不及的地方，因为个位数的警察根本解决不了任何问题。仅仅进岛的一个多小时内，他们为了应付各种光天化日下的违法行为而精疲力竭。  
“习惯于此，”布莱克不介意地耸耸肩：“你总是出人意表。何况现在是白天，我们的车子会没事的。”  
迪克有些烦躁地把三明治包装纸揉成一坨扔在置物架里，朝同事露出半个感激的笑容，重新发动引擎：“我猜我们可以赶在老大发火前回到局里——”  
女人的尖叫声打破了他刚刚成立不到两秒的计划。一个拎着女包的黑衣男人闯进迪克眼角的余光，年轻的警察在搭档绝望的哀叹中飞快甩下墨镜跳出车门：“我很快回来！”  
布莱克从没见过哪个人能动起来像迪克那么快，几乎只留下一片模糊的背影就跟着劫匪消失在街头。他听过一些关于理查德·格雷森的传闻——比如他有名的富豪父亲，他奇怪的职业选择，容易搅进麻烦案件的特性，以及在警校就出类拔萃的体能成绩。  
迪克是个怪胎，布莱克挪到驾驶座上时想。但他不打算赋予这个词更多贬义的成分。

实话实说，出于更多的私人原因，迪克很不喜欢奈何岛。  
但至少他的选择是对的。在这里没有任何四轮交通工具比他的双腿更加便利灵活——他远比人类来得快速，即使是处在这种状态。但为了防止吓坏那个绑匪，迪克不得不一边用言语劝说，一边尽力放慢自己的步伐，计算合适的的抓捕时机。  
“伙计，放弃那个不属于你的东西。”他含糊地喊道：“现在停下来可以避免额外的受伤。我或者你，虽然我想大概率不会是我。”  
黑衣男失措慌张地拐进第三条肮脏的小巷，这种狭窄的巷子遍布奈何岛，沿着它的水系和居住区，滋生贫穷和犯罪，绝望和死亡。迪克跟着转向时感到自己似乎踏进了某块禁区。阳光在这里不被欢迎，气温下降了几个度黏糊糊地覆盖在皮肤上，传递出阴冷的湿意。  
迪克敏锐地感到一阵尖利无形的东西刺进后颈，他并不热爱这种感受，如果能够转变的话，他背脊高高竖起的毛一定已经给出了足够的警告。  
“草！！这他、他妈是什么——”前方传来的惊叫充满了恐惧的颤抖。那个撞霉运的劫匪突然转身疯狂地回头奔来：“该死的快滚开！！”他挥舞着手里的折叠刀嘶吼道。  
迪克面对刀具毫无动摇，这种玩意儿从来没真正威慑过他，几乎在闪着光的刀刃贴上脖子的前一秒，迪克偏头灵活拽住男人的手腕一拉一扭，折叠刀的掉落时轻巧地抬腿侧击在对方小腹上，顺着惯性将他利落压在一滩泥水里。  
“我告诉过你了，”警官马马虎虎地念了遍米兰达警告后掏出手铐：“我们俩一定会有一个受点小伤。”  
反应过来后男人拼尽全力挣扎起来：“让我走！包给你——快放我走——”他哭喊着高声痛诉：“你个白痴条子！那儿——那儿有只狼！！”  
已经太迟了。

迪克抬起头，不远处的角落里，令人诧异的阴影随着移动慢慢显出它的真实面貌。  
——这是一匹强壮的成年公狼，体型硕大惊人，肩高甚至贴近男人的腰际。迈着无声而危险的步伐，肌肉在厚厚的毛皮下清晰地耸动。它的毛大部分是罕见的红棕色，但一道夜色般宽阔的的黑纹从头顶一路衍伸到下垂的尾尖。  
那只野兽龇着吻部，气味尖刻，从喉咙深处发出持续的低吼，是狼族特有的威胁方式，警告入侵者踏入了隶属他人的私有领地。预示着如果没有得到退让，此处将会有一场流血的捍卫战争。  
“……老天。”迪克牙根发紧地吸着气，他打赌自己此刻的表情绝对精彩纷呈——而脚边可怜的劫匪先生显然已经放弃努力，此刻正缩成一团小声抽泣着。  
“——是你！”脱口而出后警官站起身，握紧拳头摆出戒备的姿态。  
没错，让迪克惊讶的当然不会是在哥谭撞见一只新鲜的狼人，因为这正是他和他族群的构成——即使眼前这只可能仅比布鲁斯的狼形态小不了多少，这种体格在迪克的印象中也是寥寥无几，并且它显然更加年轻。  
真正冲击他的是这位不速之客的眼睛——那是一对本该透着蓝色的虹膜，却在金圈之外被苦艾酒般的绿意所覆盖，此时此刻正绝不友好地睥睨着他。  
迪克没想到自己会如此迅速地和这双眼睛在意料不到的地方重逢。

03.  
“所以你就这么转身走了？什么都没干？”  
“哈，我还能怎么样？”迪克没精打采地趴在监控台前申辩着：“我脚下还躺着一个差点吓尿裤子的抢劫犯。我只能在确保他生命安全的前提下离开——那家伙在护卫领地，如果他是一只头狼，我无法确定奈何岛上有多少他的族群。”  
提姆神情奇异地敲击着下巴：“你说他没有攻击你？他应该能闻得出来——你是同类，甚至可能是敌人。我不认为你会在日常执勤时候用上气味阻隔剂。”  
“他没有攻击我。是的，没有。”迪克尽力伸展着手臂，长长地哼了一声：“而我当时回应了他，虽然是以人类形象。我露出牙齿对他说‘别企图伤害任何人，这里不是你的地盘’。他吠了一声，但是迅速消失了——放过了我们。”  
“嘿，芭芭拉，你怎么看？”提姆转向一旁埋头屏幕前的红发女郎：“我觉得需要留心那个新来的伙计，他对奈何岛有极强的领地意识——很久之前就没什么狼人去标杆哥谭的归属了，你知道的，布鲁斯几乎在所有角落都留下了他的痕迹。”  
芭芭拉抬头看迪克：“是前几天晚上的那个吗？”  
迪克舔了舔嘴唇，他没什么太大的根据，但点了点头：“我想是他。狼嗥是场预告。”  
“有多大的可能性是新生的野狼？”  
“不，”蓝绿色的凝视又一次穿过胸口，迪克暗中深深吸气压过从骨髓深处传来的颤抖，毫无疑虑地否决道：“他百分百具有理性，虽然充满敌意。”  
提姆满是头疼地嘟哝：“某种程度上野狼反而更好对付。”

门口传来响动，一抹黑色的身影从楼梯顶端飞奔而下，一跃落在地面上。老管家操心的声音紧随其后：“下次还请慢一点，达米安少爷，我的两条老腿可是无论如何都追不上您的。”  
打断谈话的不速之客是一只幼狼，除了四只纯白的脚爪通体毛色乌黑发亮。它高高扬起脑袋发出傲慢的呜咽，像是在等待他人的致礼。  
“嗨，达米。”迪克笑眯眯地招呼，不动声色地从扶手椅上挪开一个位置。他很高兴他最小的弟弟终于不再排斥接受另一个自己。  
达米安举着前爪犹豫了小会儿，抖了抖鼻子跳进长兄身边的空间趴伏下来。迪克自然地轻轻伸手抚摸弟弟的后颈部，像是曾经做过无数遍那样。  
“我按照你的描述大概做了个大致总结，”芭芭拉·戈登把屏幕转向在座的其他人：“非野狼狼人，狼形态是成年公狼，黑背红棕，肩高超过一米，蓝绿色瞳孔。血统不明，没有登记在案，目前活动范围在奈何岛地区，很有可能是族群Alpha。声纹已记录。还有需要补充的吗？”  
迪克的手指停了停：“目前没有更多情报了。”  
只有他知道这不是事实。  
自从满月之后，他已经被同一个梦境持续折磨至今，即使在见过那双眼睛真正的主人也没有任何好转——而现实和梦境中是如出一辙的愤怒……和痛苦。  
平静的，锐利的，沉默的痛苦。结局是每回都能带来无法挣脱的窒息和一场浑身湿透的惊醒。  
迪克有充分理由判断这意味着一些或者更多，但他也不得不承认自己的毫无头绪。但他清楚必须再见那家伙一次，也毫不怀疑他们将在未来某处重逢。  
而在他找到更确切的答案前，这个族群眼下不需要更多的麻烦了。

“按照通常的转换数据，对方的人形态应该是个至少六英尺以上的高大男性——如果他不做任何遮掩的话，眼睛颜色也是同样。”没人发现他细小的异常，芭芭拉继续道：“老规矩，在确认人类身份前我们需要给新来的一个代号。”  
“随便什么都好。”提姆崩溃地揉着眼下深深的黑眼圈：“B和我最近已经被新流通的毒品搞得够焦头烂额了。我需要一场至少八小时不被打断的睡眠。”  
“苦艾。”迪克突然说。  
“什么？”  
“……代号。我只是觉得他的眼睛——”迪克解释了半句止住了话头，把指尖从达米安玩闹的轻咬中解放出来，沮丧地说：“好吧，有一点像不是吗？”  
“你说了算。”芭芭拉耸耸肩敲击键盘一边接过提姆的话题：“你们的毒品案有什么进展？”  
“一堆被GCPD抛弃的边角料。”提姆·德雷克抱怨道：“被称为BARE的低水平致幻剂，并且毒性和成瘾性都很小，至今没有过量致死和幻觉伤人的案例。不过人们都喜欢根据颜色叫它‘恶魔血’。主要流通在南哥谭的各个酒吧和色情场所。”  
“我也听说了，局里缉毒司压根就瞧不上这案子。”迪克插话道：“布鲁斯是不是发现什么了？”  
“暂时没有。而这才是最大的问题，”提姆展开细节：“BARE被卖的很便宜，只有LSD或MDMA五分之一甚至更低的价格。布鲁斯认为这种易脱瘾的廉价致幻剂理论上根本没有利润可言。他判断其后隐藏有更大的利益——这就是最近我们为此奔波的东西。”  
“可以理解，做毒品的往往不做慈善。”迪克叹了口气，他这段日子也好不到哪儿去，除掉被苦艾强行侵入的噩梦外，他再次为奈何岛的黑暗所消沉。而纠缠于他的失踪案也没有更好的进展。  
近两个月内出现四起，四名受害者在卷宗上几乎没有任何共同点。

“查明确切毒品来源了吗？”  
“目前没有头绪，”提姆望向警官摇摇头：“但针对用户目标明确，渗透速度非常快——在短短不到两个月内就成为新流行。”  
迪克心头一动：“既然覆盖了南哥谭，奈何岛上有流通痕迹吗？”  
“……是的？显而易见——？”  
“那里有些特殊。”迪克平和地笑了笑：“奈何岛和哥谭本土只有仅仅一条索桥相连，水路也卡得很紧。”  
提姆立刻反应过来接下去道：“这意味着BARE流入岛内的渠道很单一。”男孩捏紧拳头小小挥舞了一下：“这是个切入点！天啊，迪克真有你的。”  
“我只是有些经验罢了。”迪克几乎都要伸手去抚摸他第二——是的，第二个弟弟了，提姆·德雷克此时是他最长的兄弟，但鉴于他曾经丢过一个。  
“提米，听着，别担心。我会尽我所能帮助你和B的，”迪克承诺道，他发誓绝不会再犯同样的错误：“我想我近期或许摆脱不了那座悲伤的城中岛，多寻找一些线索并不是坏主意。把BARE更详细的情报发给我吧。”  
始终沉默的年幼黑狼忽然在他手掌下不安地耸动起来，直到上半身趴在他的大腿上寻找到一个更合适的位置，他们贴得很近，而狼的体温很高。迪克微微吃了一惊，他很快目光柔和下来，安抚地抓了抓达米安的耳背。  
“没事的，达米。”迪克轻声说：“一切都会顺利的。”

04.  
相对于其他成员，迪克用另一个身份活动的机会并没那么频繁。至少近几年在哥谭是如此持续着。  
每当他穿上制服以“夜翼”之名奔驰跳跃在城市高耸的骨架之间，他会本能地去确认身后某个紧紧跟随的身影。类似情况也发生在曾经每一个月圆之夜，直到迪克意识到这糟糕的习惯正成为一首永不终结的挽歌——将每个人困在遗失的空洞里。  
他在布鲁斯沉默的目视和阿尔弗雷德担忧的嘱托中离开，两年多后才因工作从布鲁德海文警局调回哥谭——他的族群壮大了，加入更多的新成员，孩子们比他在的时候做得更出色。迪克告诉自己一切都在逐渐好转起来，他可以退到更边缘些的位置给予支援。  
那套黑底蓝纹的凯夫拉纤维服就锁在卧室衣橱的密码柜中，外面通常挂着他替换的警察制服。

就在迪克费心从轮值和加班的无情轰炸里试图挤出一点解决私事的空闲，第五起失踪案发生了。当时还没到七点，他正完成手头报告的最后一部分，盘算着一会儿久违动用一下义警特权。如果苦艾的权势真的悄无声息覆盖了奈何岛，他或许有幸能在完成和对方再见面的计划同时得到关于BARE的渠道消息。  
而相对于一个独身调查的普通警探来说，背后拥有家族系脉的夜翼显然更具有震慑力——毕竟整个哥谭都是蝙蝠侠的领地。  
迪克在电脑里敲入倒数第二个单词，他越过隔间玻璃看到布莱克面色匆忙地走向他的办公桌，半路撞到了芮内，可他甚至没有来得及向女警道歉。  
“新案子？”年轻的警察咽掉嘴边的叹息，。  
“你不会想听的。”布莱克苦笑了一下：“又有人口失踪报案了。”  
迪克用力搓了搓脸颊，扯开一个坚定的表情：“详细说说吧。”

事情总是在绝望处漫出曙光。  
失踪者照片出现在光线下的瞬间，迪克发现对方的面孔几许眼熟，他确信自己曾与“安妮亚·杜尔丹”有过至少一面之缘。迪克同报案者交谈几句——安妮亚是个独居的瑜伽教练，在连续三天失去联络后她的同事报了案。  
稍晚时候他把失踪者情报发给了提姆·德雷克，大约五分钟后得到了回馈——而这份回馈有些出乎意料。  
“杜尔丹是个狼人，纯血统。她在我们的档案里。”提姆的声音清晰冷静：“五年前杜尔丹脱离了她粗暴的丈夫，B狠狠教训了那个白痴，并给了她一份工作——之后她应该没有进入过任何一个狼群。”  
老问题，一匹孤狼能离群存活多久？  
迪克站在重案组办公室外的阳台上，嘴里叼着一根烟。他深吸了一口缓缓吐出：“是的，她目前依然是独居状态。”  
“你在抽烟吗？”  
“不经常，”迪克说：“别告诉B。”  
“我以为你回哥谭之后就戒了。”  
“请体谅成年人的压力，提米。”迪克犹豫片刻，直到烟灰积攒出一小截：“说实话，我在做一个假设。”  
“我知道，”提姆总是通透而机敏，他们显然在思考同一件事：“我正在检查杜尔丹的植入芯片——但别抱太大指望，毕竟这小东西的运作期限是三年——草。”  
“……注意语言，提姆。”  
“我们撞大运了，”提姆说：“杜尔丹在四天前晚上九点零三分曾触发过芯片，虽然只运作了短短六分二十二秒。”  
而迪克已经掐灭烟往回走了：“告诉我地点。”  
“所以我才说我们撞大运了，迪克。”提姆听上去有些颤抖，同时混合着对谜团的兴奋及困惑：“奈何岛西街，一家叫做海涅的酒吧。”  
迪克拎起他椅背上的外套：“待在家里别动，随时支援我。记得你还未成年。”  
提姆在对面发出一声模糊的抱怨。

在迪克的印象中，所有扯上非自然生物的案子都无法避免陷入巨大的麻烦。这是一条不受任何法律保护的隐秘暗河，布鲁斯则在灰色地带做到了极致——他不仅仅保护人类抑或他的同类，而是将所有专注于努力生存的生物都纳入自己的羽翼，与一切试图破坏平衡的力量抗争。  
这正是迪克如此钦佩和敬爱他的地方。  
但即便是布鲁斯·韦恩——蝙蝠侠——也无法独自解决每一个烂摊子，于是族群雏形初显。起先只有三名成员的奇特家族，直到某个雨夜他们在公园巷的泥塘里得到一只凶狠饥饿又骨瘦如柴的小狼崽。新鲜血液的注入宛如一种此道可行的昭示，他们的链接终于开始稳固形成。  
想到这儿迪克的嘴角有半秒的微微上扬，又像融雪一样迅速消失了。  
“你带阻隔剂了吗？”半道上提姆的声音传来：“如果你需要——”  
“谢谢关心，提姆。”迪克温柔地说：“我知道怎么隐藏我自己。”  
“所以你……打算以夜翼身份去吗？”  
噢，可爱的提姆。他当然能听出他弟弟的声音里那些小心翼翼的、令人不忍多想的期待。提姆崇拜他，这个聪明的半狼人男孩活跃在族群的时候迪克并不在哥谭，那对每个人来说都是段艰难的时光。迪克在回归后第一时间告诉提姆他将永远保有他的信任。迪克忘不了男孩那刻流露出的惊喜、雀跃和亲近——熟悉而又刺痛的眼神。  
他自忖难以再承受一次如此沉厚的重量。  
“失踪人口案是属于格雷森警探的活计，”迪克回避了红罗宾无声的祈求：“夜翼反而不太适合出现在便衣调查的场合。”  
“好吧，随时保持联系。别把自己陷入危险。”提姆咽下小小的失落：“——当心苦艾。”  
迪克声音一滞，很快若无其事道：“我想我一般很难有那么好的运气。”

05.  
海涅是那种你在哥谭角落里随处可见的小酒吧。几经易手装修却还保持着多年前的过时风格，用晃眼的舞台射灯掩盖斑斑驳驳的墙纸花纹。坏过不下十次的音响，半吊子的鸡尾酒和廉价的大麻味。  
迪克把带着警徽的夹克扔在车里，又取下领带拉开了衬衫领口，在门口黑人保安的审视下若无其事地钻进酒吧。那瞬间他遭受了一场近乎折磨的感官风暴，像是有人将足足一公升的消毒水从他头顶兜脸浇了下来。迪克用喷了阻隔剂的手腕捂住鼻子，深深憋了口气绝望地往吧台挤去。  
“需要点什么？”  
迪克抬眼看了看搭话的调酒师的脸，视线从他胸口的名牌扫过：“一杯午后之死，谢谢。苦艾和香槟比例一三，不要方糖。”  
不算年轻的白人，大约五英尺八英寸，年龄不会小于三十后半。当对方把鸡尾酒推过来，迪克再次在混杂的空气中微微翕动鼻翼，几乎确认帕特里克是个普通人类。  
“以前没见过你，先生。”  
迪克的手指在酒杯边缘慢慢滑过：“啊哈，我想在酒吧里工作也很难记得每一个客人？”  
“相信我，这是一种多年的职业习惯。”帕特里克油滑地恭维道：“虽然无法保证全部记住，但交谈过的通常都有印象——尤其是先生您这样长相的人。在奈何岛多认识些人和保证消息灵通，不会吃亏的。”  
对于应付外貌的评头论足迪克早已习以为常，两人很快有一搭没一搭地聊上了。期间迪克半倚吧台，打发了几个搭讪的人，不动声色地扫视着酒吧角落里人影攒动。  
“不，我很遗憾，至少这位女士没有点过我的酒。”帕特里克在看过杜尔丹的照片后耸耸肩给出了否认的答案，他盯着迪克的脸说：“在这个地方每天都有人死去，每天都有人失踪。他们中绝大部分的人就这样消失了。”  
“她是我一个……朋友。但我想至少为我们的友谊付出一点客观的努力。”迪克点点头收回手机，他现在很少抱有愚蠢的乐观。喝完那杯鸡尾酒后他把一张大面额钞压在空酒杯底下，用手掌遮掩着推向调酒师。  
“劳驾，我能问点更有趣的事吗？”  
帕特里克取走了“小费”，心领神会地敲了敲吧台桌面。  
“如果我想继续寻找我的朋友，你有合适的人选吗？”迪克进一步挑明了一些：“见一些……管事的人。”  
“先生，我劝你还是打住比较好。”调酒师含糊着说：“最近这里势力在更替洗牌。GCPD的条子们不敢接管，连黑漆漆的义警们也鞭长莫及。”  
迪克敏锐地眯起眼睛：“看来有新人接管了生意？我知道的时候这里还是拉兹洛的势力范围，而他进阿卡姆之后奈何岛就陷入无序状态了。”  
帕特里克头次用惊讶又木愣的眼神看着他。  
“顺便，我猜GCPD也没你说的那么无能。”警徽在迪克指尖灵活地一转而过，又回到了胸前的口袋里。  
“草。”调酒师低低地骂了一声：“可别说是我说的……你想打听的事可以去找红头罩——如果你运气足够好或足够坏的话。”  
“……红头罩？”迪克重复完这个名字，耳麦里回响起提姆开始搜寻情报的敲击。  
“他和外面的黑帮有合作，几个月吃下了奈何岛大部分的地盘。再具体的情况我也不清楚了，他行踪从来飘忽不定。”  
迪克心神一动，他突然觉得嘴巴发干，刚刚一杯带气泡的苦艾酒半点没有带来希望中的清爽：“是个超过六英尺的蓝绿眼睛的男人吗？”  
“他很高大，是的。很年轻？没错。疯子暴力狂？显而易见。但没人见过他的脸——”帕特里克最后嘀嘀咕咕地结束了话题：“不然你以为他为什么叫红头罩？”

“关于红头罩——我们确实收到过零散模糊的消息，但他目前没有涉足哥谭其他地区，并且奈何岛的信息封闭做得太好了，甚至没办法组成明确的情报链。而且你知道的——B对这座岛也不愿意多过问。”提姆的声音疲惫地爬过电流：“你怀疑他是苦艾？”  
“狼人占领领地是天性。我不认为苦艾把奈何岛确认为自己地盘的同时，还允许其他人在这儿为所欲为。而他们都是最近才出现的新玩家。”  
“我得说一句……用你自己的身份来陈述有点奇怪。”  
提姆一直觉得迪克在族群的定位难以描述——作为最初的成员和高控制力的纯血统狼人，迪克·格雷森的重要性不言而喻。他似乎至今依然遵从于头狼的带领，却脱离过族群，也比任何成员都具有独立性。他多数时间不和其他人呆在一起，但会在任何需要帮助和出现族群矛盾时出现，成为调节者和缓冲带。  
提姆甚至毫不怀疑如果某天布鲁斯决定退休，迪克将无可争议地成为狼群的新Alpha，可他却始终热衷于做一些粘合性的Omega工作，给每个人带来必要的安抚，保证族群的完整。  
“我并不是一个典型，提宝。不具有任何普适性。”迪克说：“这里在流通毒品，刚刚在吧台我就目击了至少两次交易。”他背靠海涅后巷阴冷黏腻的墙壁，但至少这儿活动的空气解放了他备受摧残的嗅觉：“BARE进入奈何岛，红头罩不可能全无知情。”  
“……如果你在和我考虑同样的事，我只能说我不会对此表示赞成。”  
“提姆，我们必须找到并接触他，不然一切不会有进展。”  
“我至少要向B作出书面报告。”提姆坚持道：“或者你同意有人给你做近距离的背后支援，以防止突发情况。”  
“我不想在有确切成果之前惊扰到布鲁斯，他需要烦心的事够多了。”迪克决定和弟弟各退一步：“一旦出现危险我会首先选择自保，这一点应该没什么困难。”

06.  
迪克·格雷森连续几天出没在奈何岛西街的酒吧。  
他喝各种花色的配制酒，和所有能遇到的人扯上几句，听上去毫无目的性。但他的脸就是一张黄金通行证，混熟比想象中来得更加迅速——但仍然不够。在第四天他放弃了气味阻隔剂，用后来才知道这件事的提姆的话来说，迪克简直把自己用成了射击场的闪光靶。  
于是狙击手出现了。  
来的并不是红头罩——当然也不是苦艾。迪克以为至少自己能中标一个。  
当他被一帮人堵在赌场和酒吧中间逼仄的巷道里，发现其中至少有一半是他的熟面孔——仅限于夜翼的熟面孔。蝙蝠侠档案上前科累累的狼人们，几进几出黑门监狱，没有固定族群，只为狩猎而张开锐利的獠牙。  
“嘿，伙计们。”迪克扯出一个无辜又和善的微笑：“需要帮忙吗？”  
“小鸟儿，”为首的是维克多·扎斯，恶名昭彰的狼人舔了舔他的嘴角：“你怎么会跑到这种地方来玩儿？还带着那么诱人的味道？”  
迪克眨了眨眼睛，左手安静地摸向耳后：“真新鲜呀，从没人告诉过我来酒吧需要许可。”  
“噢，噢，噢，当然不需要，事实上我们向来欢迎同类——只是我们偶尔会给不懂规矩的孩子们上些免费课程。”扎斯浓重的气味带着明晃晃的侵略性，毫不客气地扭打着迪克的嗅觉神经，可惜的是这并不能让夜翼退缩：“你最近几天都在打听些有趣的秘密，格雷森警官，这可称不上什么良好习惯。”  
几个人又从阴影里来到迪克的身后，警探的感官捕捉在一瞬间到达了巅峰水准。迪克不动声色地侧过身将后背尽可能靠近墙壁——他当然不会奇怪这些混混们知道自己的身份，他就差把警徽贴到那些傻瓜的脸上了。  
狼人，警察，喋喋不休的新面孔，无论哪一条都足以引起红头罩的注意，但迪克很遗憾他先遇上的是一堆无可救药的蠢蛋。  
“奇怪了，”迪克敛去笑容喃喃道：“我可不是在找你们。”他敲了敲了通讯器：“T。”。  
“C在岛上待命。”提姆听出他陷入了一些麻烦：“随时可以支援。”  
“没事，目前来看我自己可以搞定。”迪克伸出手腕活动了一下，心头逐渐冒起几日无用功和数月奔忙煽起的火气，他现在情绪相当糟糕：“搞不好能让这几只蠢狗带我去见见他们的主人。”  
他轻轻躬身起跳，右腿猛蹬墙壁带出加速，拳头毫不客气地朝扎斯的鼻梁挥去。  
——这不过是奈何岛普普通通的一晚。

“砰！砰！砰！”  
三声枪响几乎不带间隔地连续撕破夜幕，子弹精准穿过混乱斗殴场面的肢体空隙，击在墙壁上飞溅起混凝土碎块。在场所有人都愣了一下，不约而同朝射击处望去。  
赌场屋顶逆着奈何岛艳俗的霓虹射灯立着一个高大的身影，手里那把柯尔特巨蟒正悠悠地散开最后一道硫磺硝烟。  
“先生们，”持枪者的声音透过某种机械过滤，呈现出扭曲的电子音色：“晚上好，开派对找乐子不邀我一起玩玩嘛？”  
诡异的安静开始凝固。迪克立刻感到他脚下被死死锁着关节的扎斯僵住了，嘴里低低地爆出一声粗口。狼人们的眼睛在黑暗中拉长瞳孔，呈现一种标志性的戒备。刚刚还一片喧闹的宅巷里只剩下七八道起伏粗重的呼吸。  
不速之客毫不在乎地从屋顶翻身而下，军靴靴底在路面上坠出沉重的落地声。此时迪克才看清对方兜帽下覆盖着一张完整的红色面罩，在一片昏暗中反射出无机质的冷光。  
“该死我刚刚听到了枪响——迪克你还好吗？”  
“Bingo。”格雷森轻缓吐气：“男孩们我们中奖了。”

“头罩。”扎斯沙哑的嗓音嘶嘶地像是一台老旧的鼓风机，他推开卸掉力的迪克，，摸着脖子恼怒地站起来：“你他妈怎么在这儿。”  
“我的地盘发生了点小小的骚动，你觉得我应该在哪儿？”红头罩发出一声轻蔑的哼笑：“倒是你们在我的赌场后面玩什么游戏？我以为和我和西恩尼斯早就谈妥了——我给你们做生意的空间，但也休想在老子的地头撒野。”  
扎斯看上去对红头罩有些发怵，迪克能闻出狼人的气味从攻击性变得谨慎，但他无法从红头罩身上获取任何味道。混混头子掀了掀嘴唇，露出部分牙齿：“我正在该死地好心替你清扫麻烦，这家伙是GCPD的条子。不用谢。”  
“哈，哪来的错觉让你认为你能发现我看不到的东西？扎斯，敲敲你可怜的脑仁。”红头罩放松地把玩手枪，老旧的大口径左轮在他手里像是一件小孩的玩具：“格雷森警探是我的客人，我愿意让他在酒吧里晃他可爱的小屁股。”他的声线刹那间降至冰点：“现在从我面前滚开，狼人们。顺便警告黑面具栓好他的狗，再有下次，我会在身上开了洞再把你们还给他。”

“所以，你到底他妈的在搞什么鬼？”  
红头罩把左轮插回腰侧的枪套，插着胳膊倚在墙上，怒火冲天。迪克慢慢清理他被混混们扯乱的衣领和拳头上的斑斑血迹，即便隔着面罩也能知道对方正恶狠狠地盯着自己。  
但不知为何，他知道自己是安全的。那两把狰狞的枪管不会抵在他的脑门上——至少目前不会。  
“我怎么了。”迪克坦荡荡地说：“不是你让我在你的酒吧里晃屁股的吗？”  
即便是红头罩大概也没料到迪克的脸皮竟那么厚，居然噎了半秒：“不用阻隔剂在奈何岛上蹿下跳，还到处嗅探别人的秘密——你是活得多不耐烦？我的柯尔特或许乐意效劳。”  
“我在找你。”迪克擦了擦脸上在肉搏中划出的伤口，转身面向年轻的黑帮，两人间只隔了短短一臂距离，他能看到自己的面孔清晰映在对方的面罩上：“你会不知道吗？”  
“我以为我给出的警告足够明确，而你也没有蠢到无法理解。”红头罩低沉道。他比他更高，更强壮，黑白夹克下每一根肌肉都蕴藏着蓄势待发的攻击欲：“这儿不欢迎你。如果你在找人——我也保证你不会得到任何你想要的。”  
迪克再次眨动他的眼睛，毫无惧意地凝视红头罩，仿佛打算穿透那层无机物看清对方的面孔——看清那双苦艾酒一样悲伤的瞳孔，良久后以一种释然而笃定的语气道：“那天是你。”  
“我的岛不需要条子和义警、自以为是的正义或虚伪空洞的秩序。所有人都知道住在这里的代价。”红头罩没有否认，但他的话音中出现令人不安的厌恶：“管好你自己的事，警官。也不是每一匹狼都需要该死的族群链接。”  
“头罩——”  
“滚，格雷森。”红头罩不耐地用靴底的后跟撵着地面，下达最后通牒转身大步走出巷道：“五分钟内带着海涅屋顶的黑狼离开这里——下次再见面，我保证会用子弹代替招呼。”

07.  
几乎没什么悬念，第二日蝙蝠洞爆发了一场久违的争吵——非常久违的，没错。毕竟迪克总有办法在族群关系紧绷到即将出现言语甚至肢体的相互攻击前让一切冷静下来。但这一次作为当事人之一，他替弟弟担掉了所有火力，并显然没有类似的处理计划。  
“你们在瞒着我的情况下私自调查，并贸然接触危险度极高的目标——计划草率，情报缺失，不充分支援，甚至没有身份掩护！”在角落尽力减少存在感的提姆·德雷克听到蝙蝠侠愤怒的咆哮，在心里默默补了一句：嘿你不会想知道他还没用阻隔剂的，B。  
“那是奈何岛！”布鲁斯在念出这个地名时带着某种咬牙切齿的艰涩。  
“是的，那是奈何岛。”迪克居然是更平静的那个，他寸步不让地直视着头狼，一字一句道：“正是因为那里是奈何岛。”  
成年狼人针锋相对的气味尖锐四溢，两人都沉下肩胛露出牙根，一触即崩的沉默像是漆黑的沥青在阴冷的洞穴中铺陈凝结，令人窒息而警醒。提姆望了一眼身边恢复人形的卡珊德拉·该隐——狼人姑娘身体里流淌着家族中最久远纯粹的血脉，在这方面甚至超越了布鲁斯。为此她也坐拥与之相配的战斗力和令人安心的谦逊安静。  
“……那个地方。”卡珊疑惑地歪歪头，她加入时间比提姆更晚，也对挖掘狼群讳莫如深的历史并无兴趣：“怎么了？”  
“呃，”提姆动了动喉结，试着触碰某个晦涩的话题：“……杰森。”  
“噢……听说过他。”卡珊遗憾地点点头：“守护者。战士。早逝者。”  
提姆有些意外卡珊对于杰森的评价，他垂下视线，忧虑地看着鞋尖：“他因调查案件死在奈何岛。拉兹洛·瓦伦汀。”  
这是一道溃烂的旧创，并且从来没有愈合。

万幸之幸，最终争吵没有升级成为族群内部争斗。就在几乎能看到布鲁斯的犬齿开始拉长尖锐龇出嘴唇，连迪克的脊椎都在衣料下露出弯曲的弓形，提姆属于狼的半侧发出颤抖的哀鸣，他的身体还未完全成熟，狼群的原始厮杀给他带来本能上的排斥和恐惧，一边的卡珊在喉中发出断续的嘶声。  
“少爷们，我得说一句晚饭已经准备好了，今晚还有人打算用餐吗？”一道突兀而悠然的声音淡定插入紧绷如弦的对峙氛围，轻柔的力量瞬间将硬结的空气打得粉碎。  
布鲁斯眨眼间恢复正常，闭上眼睛缓慢地平复呼吸：“马上过来，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“很好，布鲁斯少爷。”老管家甚至没有从电梯口走下来：“我想您会和其他人一起在餐桌上享用蜜汁羊排的对吗？”  
“……是的，我会的。”布鲁斯说，他注意到提姆和卡珊在一旁的异常，脸上划过一丝懊悔，转身向长长的石阶走去：“一会儿都上来吃饭。”  
“抱歉。”迪克低声说，他的嗓子还是哑的：“阿福，需要帮忙吗？”  
“我的荣幸，迪克少爷。”  
迪克在离开前安抚地拥抱了弟妹，他的气味又变得一如往常地包容温和。提姆停止胸中野兽的哀嚎并彻底松了口气，感谢天父上帝感谢羊排晚餐感谢亲爱的阿尔弗雷德。某种程度上——谁都不能对迪克掉以轻心，家族长兄在有些时候意外地固执强硬，又绝不愿妥协自身的立场。作为目前唯一一个敢于和布鲁斯露齿相对的狼人，一旦两人间的冲突爆发，提姆并不乐观于一个其乐融融的结局。  
“他们，都很悲伤。”卡珊跳下座椅时说：“不是愤怒，不只是愤怒。”  
“是吗，”提姆一半是喃喃自语：“能结束吗？”

起夜时提姆意识到还有人在洞里。蝙蝠电脑运作的标识在他连接整个庄园的系统里幽幽地亮着。  
“迪克？”提姆揉着眼睛走进夜晚湿冷的地下洞穴，看到迪克趴在电脑前，套着件格子睡衣，屏幕上排列着声音分析器的高低折线：“你为什么不睡？”  
“嗨，提米。”迪克按下暂停，回头温和地笑了笑：“我有点睡不着。没事，你回去睡吧。”  
提姆抽了抽鼻子，在迪克身边坐下来：“是因为布鲁斯禁了你的足吗？你知道的，他——”  
“没关系。”年轻的警探说：“是我触犯了族群底线。布鲁斯依然是狼群领袖，是团队核心……这一点不应该被撼动和挑战。”  
迪克已经在庄园里待了两天了，布鲁斯禁止他跨出韦恩大宅一步。他不得不向戈登请了假，布莱克换了搭档——失踪案转给了芮内·蒙托亚，女警探是凯恩的恋人，迪克知道她很可靠。芭芭拉发来了问候，并且试图和布鲁斯争辩时落败。迪克表现得很平静，没有再表现出任何抗拒。  
他只是之前连喝了三天的午后之死，现在有点想念帕特里克的手艺。  
“你在做什么分析？”提姆识趣地绕过了这个话题。  
“那晚我和红头罩的所有对话录音。”迪克手指在键盘上轻快点击，降噪处理后黑帮带着傲慢戏谑和玩世不恭的声线飘在空旷的洞穴里带出一波回音。  
“这有什么问题？”  
“我反复听了十几次，然后意识到这可能是个有趣的猜谜游戏。”  
猜谜游戏——每一任罗宾都经历过类似充满趣味又不失成效的训练，多数时间是布鲁斯将从前的案子组合成各种带线索的谜题。偶尔情况下，他们自己也会相互出题作为消遣和比赛。  
迪克不陌生，他的弟弟们也不。而红罗宾则更是热衷于此。  
“猜谜游戏？”果然，提姆打了个激灵，一下子困意全无：“你是唯一在现场的，能详细说说吗？”

08.  
“苦艾——红头罩在短时间内尽可能给出了数条隐含情报，虽然我目前无法确认他是故意还是无意说漏嘴。”迪克把对方说的每一段话重复播放并解释：“第一是我们都知道的，布鲁斯也去查了。西恩尼斯——黑面具在奈何岛上做生意，大概率和BARE有关，鉴于红头罩出现的时间并不长，而这件事是两人达成的协议。据我说知，黑面具已经沉寂很久了。”  
“这一点真是谢天谢地。”提姆点头道：“对方警戒心不高，估计认为一个小警察就算知道了也做不了什么。”  
迪克不置可否地挑了挑眉：“并且黑面具手下有一帮无法忽视的狼人凶徒，包括维克多·扎斯……不排除会有野狼的产生。”  
“这点必须被尽可能避免。还有呢？”  
“岛上没什么能逃过他的眼睛，酒吧、赌场、色情场所都在他的管辖范围内——红头罩是苦艾，我曾以为他是作为Alpha以狼群模式在管理奈何岛，但现在显然有些偏差。他是匹独狼——没有种群，没有家族。”  
提姆沉思片刻：“他似乎也没打算隐瞒他的狼人身份，但这很没道理——通常认为由族群关系链接的团体，无论是忠诚度还是黏合性都要高出普通的人类组织太多了。这也是狼人为何成群出现，狼群又强大无比的原因。红头罩为什么要放弃这种更轻松的模式？宁愿看着黑面具的狼人们在地盘上活动？要知道哥谭最不缺的就是超自然生物了。”  
“……”迪克意外地没有表达赞成，只是在报以长久的沉默后不甚清晰地咕哝了一句：“或许他曾身处过一个不太愉快的族群，显然，他现在离开了。”  
“还有其他的吗？”提姆收回话题，用手臂蹭了蹭长兄的肩胛。这也是他们独有的交流方式。  
“苦艾说了一句‘如果我在找人，他保证我不会得到任何想要的。’我在奈何岛打听了很多事，而杜尔丹的失踪案只是其中一件。他给了我们毒品流通的情报，却偏偏挑了失踪案提了一嘴。”迪克条理清晰地捋出线索：“出于某些原因他是失踪案的知情者，却不希望我们插手。”  
“看来失踪案就像你所想的，既不普通，也没那么简单解决。”  
“我明天会把相关资料先发给芮内，希望凯恩能帮她一把。”迪克直到此时才露出一些倦意，缓慢地用拇指揉搓着太阳穴。  
“你提到红头罩说的话之后，我也想到了一点。”提姆指着音频最后一句：“他居然发现了卡珊德拉的踪迹——我得说，这点太不可思议了。说实话，我认为在隐藏气息和隐蔽身形方面卡珊是近乎完美的。除了相互链接族群之外，整个哥谭真的有狼人可以做到吗？”  
“是啊。这或许还不是最糟的。”迪克沉下目光叹了口气：“头罩说了‘既不需要警察也不需要义警’，但你猜已经多久没有义警涉足奈何岛了？”  
“迪克——”  
“将近四年。”迪克苦笑了一下，望着屏幕上冷硬的数据和折线，眼里流出一丝怅然：“在所有人都以为那件事会成为历史的时候，苦艾出现了。现实狠狠打了我们一巴掌……我和布鲁斯。”  
“嘿，听着，虽然我当时不在族群中，”提姆凑近过去，贴近长兄的额角以此来交换彼此的气味：“但我知道那不是你们的错。”  
“谢了，提宝。”迪克亲昵地抚着提姆的颈后，指尖留下一串暖意，他依旧无法忍心对尚未成年的弟弟说出“做他们这份工作，失败就是最大的错误”这样的话。提姆还能有很好的成长空间：“不得不承认，红头罩知道一些我们亟需待查的秘密。”  
“顺便，我想抱怨——或者嘲笑一下很久了，”提姆大声说，像是要用力打破有些低沉下来的气氛：“关于那家伙的起名品味。”  
“什么？”  
“红头罩（Red Hood）？认真的吗？”半狼人男孩耸耸鼻子：“小红帽（Red Riding Hood）。哪个狼人会把童话里差点被野狼吃掉的角色作为自己的代称？”  
提姆没料到说完这句话后，那双搂着自己的手臂重重抖了一下并忽然收紧了，力气大到将他箍得发疼。  
“……迪克？”提姆没有挣扎，只是用一种犹疑而茫然的语气喊他的名字。  
年长者猛然放开了他，匆匆说了声“抱歉”便飞速转过身去面对屏幕，荧光覆在迪克侧脸上铺成一层毫无温度的面具。  
提姆咬了咬下唇，没再开口。  
他并没错看兄长眼角上在昏暗中一闪而过的光点。

即便和布鲁斯依然处于半冷战状态，但迪克依然把所有推论出的有价值情报一一整理并汇报给了他。从布鲁斯表情细微的变化上看，迪克知道他们的头狼正在思考一些与他相似的事，他们都有着不仅仅作为狼人上敏锐的嗅觉。  
但布鲁斯在有十足把握前不会轻易开口或作出结论，迪克倒是没有他那种千锤百炼的沉稳和步步为营，他只需要做一位合格的狩猎者。他们在餐桌上久谈了一次，心照不宣地避开了一些敏感话题，布鲁斯告诉他关于黑面具的行踪已经在捕捉之中，近几天应该就会有准确的消息。而凯恩那里关于失踪案依然进展不佳，芮内也同样在女友的保护中去了两趟奈何岛，再次确认了芯片讯号最后的出现地点——有人曾见过安妮亚·杜尔丹，但瑜伽教练在一次离席后就人间蒸发了。关键角度的监控录像诡异地没有捕捉到任何有效画面。  
红头罩的话宛如一句黑色预言。  
“你是对的。”布鲁斯在带走他剩下的半杯咖啡，并起身离开餐桌边时说道。种群中的掌权者用上了更类似于家庭长辈而非领导者的口气：“迪克，我们回避不了那块地方。”  
“……我很高兴这时候能陪在你的身边，布鲁斯。”  
“这应该是我要说的，” 他的父亲的嘴角微微扬起一些坚定的弧度：“这一次我们会解决的。”  
“我想是的。”  
“但是我依然希望将你们所有人的安危放在一个重要而谨慎的位置。迪克，你也是同样。”布鲁斯逸出一声叹息：“我不能够再失去你们中间任何一个了。”  
迪克沉默着目送着布鲁斯的背影离去，对方消失在餐厅外很久都没有收回视线，直到他忽然发现一个小小的身影在角落里探头探脑地出没了一下。  
“达米？”迪克笑了：“我看到你了。”  
“>TT<，”家族最小的男孩板着脸走进餐厅，仰起脑袋一本正经地说：“你和我父亲谈得怎么样？”  
迪克弯了弯眼角轻咳一声：“我猜——我们算是和好了？”  
达米安·韦恩用鼻腔哼出个气音，迪克猜大约是表达满意的意思：“需要我陪你做些什么吗？我现在有时间哦。”  
达米安皱着眉头，犹豫了半晌才道：“你们……最近是不是遇到了一个新来的狼人？”  
“是的？怎么了？”  
“对方是不是——”达米安停下来，认真地直视迪克：“是不是红棕毛色的雄性，但双耳、背脊和尾巴是黑色。”没等迪克再开口，男孩又迅速说：“我先声明我的记忆也并不一定有价值，因为毕竟是很久前的事，如果——”  
迪克敛起笑意，骤然起身时厚重的雕花木椅在他身后划出刺耳的摩擦声：“小D，你……见过他？”

09.  
很好。一切都在往最他妈令人烦躁的糟糕方向发展。  
就在迪克还没来得及处理手上的新增线报，并与芮内和布莱克做第三次计划更新，蝙蝠标志就宛如诅咒一样打在哥谭夜晚浓如固态的低空云层上。蝙蝠侠前脚离开，后脚他就接到了芭芭拉的联络。  
“N，你冷静地听我说。”女孩谨慎地说：“虽然B说他立刻着手处理，但我认为你理应第一时间知情。”  
迪克左手正拿着一杯肉桂茶，右手举着平板半靠在厨房中岛边：“发生什么事了？”  
“拉兹洛·瓦伦汀从阿卡姆越狱——只有他一个人消失了。”芭芭拉每说一个字，他的心脏就往冰湖底坠落一分：“事情发生在下午，院方掩盖到现在才向GCPD求助。现在警方准备辅助蝙蝠侠开展全城搜捕……”  
“谢谢，我知道了。”迪克说。  
芭芭拉不太确定地询问：“N，你还好吗？”  
“……我很好，O，不用担心。”迪克轻声回答，控制手腕沉稳地放下马克杯，直到杯底触及大理石流理台发出清脆而坚实的“咔哒”一声。  
“如果你需要——”  
“我真的很好。”迪克打断她，再次高声强调：“情报更新时保持联络。夜翼下线。”  
“理查德少爷。”老管家不知什么时候站在厨房门口，颇有些担忧地望过来。  
“噢，嘿。阿福。”  
“如果您不喜欢这杯茶，我想我可以为您重新泡制。”阿尔弗雷德说：“而选择掰碎一只杯子可能会割伤您的手指。”  
迪克低头看了一眼那杯可怜的肉桂茶，当他的手指缓缓从杯柄剥离时，整个瓷杯突然裂开了，冒着热气的棕色液体瞬间溅满台面。

事后细细想来，难以抑制的异常情绪和原始愤怒正是从那刻起开始蔓延失控。但当时迪克有大堆远比自身状况更值得投入关注的事。  
和芭芭拉通话结束后不足半晌，他甚至还没跨出大宅，属于狼人的双耳捕捉到城中方向隐隐传来的爆炸和枪响，而家族几乎所有人都因任务出动在外。  
“B，现在什么状况？”他意识到自己已有相当一段时间不曾接入公共频道了。  
“夜翼，目前一切可控。”  
“告诉我发生什么事了？”  
“……中城区黑帮火拼，”布鲁斯冷静简洁道：“多处发生枪击暴乱，我们和GCPD正在解决。”  
迪克头皮一麻：“偏偏在这种时候？巧合？B， 给我坐标，我立刻赶到支援。”  
“到此为止，N，你和芮内·蒙托亚一起去阿卡姆。”蝙蝠侠沉声下达指令：“以警察身份，我需要你查清拉兹洛的越狱方式和最后行踪。”话中出现细微的停顿：“我认为这件事没人比你更适合。”  
“……我知道了。”迪克没让电流中的沉默延续太久：“马上动身。”  
“发现任何价值线索，别贸然行动。”久违的叮嘱。  
“你永远拥有我的忠诚，老大。”迪克并起两指朝布鲁斯敬了个礼——即使对方并看不到。“谢了，B。”他最后轻声说：“N下线。”

迪克和芮内·蒙托亚驱车前往阿克汉姆精神病院时，一路上一匹漂亮的赤狼始终若即若离地尾随着他们。  
“她一直那么不放心你吗？”迪克将视线从后视镜收回，调笑道：“明明我也在这儿呢。”  
女警探歉意地叹道：“眼下局势特殊，我也劝过她——但你知道她的性格。现在只希望能尽快找到猪面，让大家都稍稍松口气。”  
芮内和凯恩是多年恋人，身份甚至种族的差异也从未令两人分开。迪克总因狼群中有这样一对标杆情侣而感到由衷欣慰——毕竟在这方面，布鲁斯实在称不上什么优秀的榜样。  
作为热衷于建立族群关系的狼人，几年前迪克也曾有过与某人结为伴侣共度一生的想法，而这个念头也因家族变故随之粉碎消散了。  
“她真的很爱你。”他诚挚地感慨。  
芮内露出浅笑：“我想我确实非常幸运。”  
“不，你们双方都是。”迪克看着前方衍伸的路面似乎无穷无尽，独自一人行走确实有些寂寞：“你们都很幸运，能遇见彼此，也能一路相互扶持着走下去，狼就是这样忠心耿耿的生物。”

拉兹洛·瓦伦汀是在每周固定一次的心理治疗时“消失”的。  
虽然手上捏着数条人命，这位负罪累累的化学家被鉴定为严重的精神分裂后逃过了普通意义的法律制裁。但阿卡姆也并非什么修身养性的地方，由于看押着哥谭众多疯狂失控的犯罪，某种意味上它的糟糕和戒严程度尤甚黑门监狱。  
“在此之前他的表现一切正常，”奎西·夏普，他通常被布鲁斯形容为典型的圆滑政客——这座疯人院的掌管者和两位警探一起坐在监控室里：“瓦伦汀显然不是我们这儿最令人费心的犯罪。你知道的，他只是个喜欢人体实验的化学疯子，如果把他和实验台分开，他的威胁性会减少很多。”  
“你们就打算告诉警方猪面从一个几乎封闭的房间凭空消失了？”芮内尖刻地询问：“这并不好笑，夏普。”  
“各处监控都未发现异常，显示治疗结束后医生先行离开，而瓦伦汀独坐了半分钟后走向房门——却好像一脚踏进异空间，再没有出现在走廊里。”夏普不得不硬着头皮说：“狱警鲍尔斯证言一直守在治疗室门口，他是第一个发现被看押者失踪的人。”  
迪克沉默地盯着录像屏幕，总觉得这个场面似曾相识，只是发生地点从酒吧换成了监狱：“瓦伦汀的心理医生我以前怎么没见过？”  
“呃，是的，这位是彼德斯医生。三周前凯勒曼医生辞职了——就算是他也不过干了不足一年。”夏普咕哝道：“你知道的，很多人都在我们这儿做不长久。职位更替在阿卡姆并不新鲜。”  
监控里身穿白大褂的中年男人驼着背，依然看得出体形高大，他将头发梳得一丝不苟，鼻梁架着一副镜片厚重的老式黑框镜。彼得斯阴鸷的面孔完全是陌生的，不知为何迪克却感到对方偶尔瞥向镜头眼神锐利惊人，刺得他浑身不快。  
“这把戏不难，闭路摄像被打乱的循环片段代替了——对方——我是说协助猪面越狱的一方，无疑有个黑客高手——等等你们不会以为他一个人能做到这些？治疗室绝对发生过什么。”迪克在飞速浏览过最近几周同时间段的视频记录后拉下脸叹了口气：“我会上报GCPD找人升级阿卡姆的防火墙和整套警备系统。顺便，我们要看看那个房间。”

10.  
迪克意识到这是一场被精心策划的越狱。  
“所有警卫以及进入治疗室和监押区的工作人员，我们全部都会在更衣前后搜身——并且确保没有任何金属制品。”夏普紧紧赶了两步，试图跟上年轻警官雷厉风行的步调：“格雷森警探，我必须声明这并非是院方工作失误——”  
“……嗯哼。”迪克进入阴暗无窗的治疗室，戴上手套开始查看每一个角落，时不时耸动鼻尖像是在嗅寻气味：“事实上我没打算责怪你们的疏忽。”他最后停止来回踱步，指指头顶惜字如金道：“上面。”  
一旁辅助搜查的芮内·蒙托亚立刻露出恍然神色。  
“什么？”夏普一脸莫名地抬头，却看不出什么特别的端倪。  
“我是说他们是从顶部管道离开的，你要是有闲心查看一下，会发现里面被破坏过并且有物体拖动的痕迹。”迪克蹲下身细细抚过地面，将镊子上的东西送入一个透明的证物袋：“顺便我确定猪面的心理医生和警卫没一个是清白的。我猜你现在十有八九联系不上他们了。”  
“这、这怎么可能？别的不论，治疗室房高就有近二十英尺！即使站在桌子上也有十七英尺距离。”奎西·夏普瞪着眼睛看上去快疯了：“你告诉我什么人能在没有任何工具辅助的情况下爬上天花板？”  
“你说得没错。”警探的眼神冷如坚冰，话音里也没有半丝发现真相的喜悦：“人类当然是做不到的。”

猪面教授的越狱仿佛是场盛大闹剧的预告——长久涌动的丑恶暗流终于找到出口，迫不及待地冲垮了哥谭虚假的短暂平和。  
两人离开阿卡姆时城中依然一片混乱，刺鼻的气味顺着海风夹杂而来。迪克始终沉默着，在路灯偶尔闪过时面上呈现某种绝望而落败的神色，芮内有些担忧地询问他是否还好。  
“我……没事。不用担心我。”迪克摇摇头：“只是……没想到这种事会发生，我怎么能够令它发生？”  
女警探曾听凯恩提起过对方家族里早逝的狼人男孩，牺牲在瓦伦汀被抓捕前的最后一桩案子里。她阅读过案件卷宗，深知内容因涉及非人类生物而掩盖了某些关键部分，但仍能从被粉饰的报告中窥得当时惨状的一隅。  
“嘿，听着，”芮内温柔地说：“我们一定能把瓦伦汀再次逮捕归案。”  
“谢谢你，芮内。”迪克朝同伴露出一个虚弱而感激的笑容。  
芮内·蒙托亚几乎从未在这个活力惊人的年轻人身上见过类似糟糕的神情：“迪克，我得说你知道这并不是你的——”  
“K告诉我你们从阿卡姆离开了，”蝙蝠侠的联络接入从来不会讲究时机：“我需要报告。”  
迪克扼要陈述了瓦伦汀越狱的调查过程，但他终究没有说出紧贴着胸口的口袋里那个小小的证物袋的存在。  
“对方做得干净而专业，里应外合几乎可以说滴水不漏。策划时间……保守估计有两个月以上或者更久。”迪克单刀直入地结论：“没什么悬念，那个‘彼德斯医生’也随着猪面的越狱彻底消失了，只留下一张仿造的履历书。”他想了想继续道：“瓦伦汀的势力在马戏团案结案后被全部粉碎，鉴于他已经入狱近四年，我认为是第三方辅助越狱，问题是他们要猪面教授做什么？这个答案恐怕不会是我们所乐见的。”  
“……我……知道了、了。”  
听到布鲁斯的回应被爆炸声扰乱讯号，迪克不禁皱眉：“需要帮忙吗？B，你那儿什么情况？”  
“暂时人手足够。”布鲁斯调整后说道：“你和蒙托亚警探回GCPD待命，让K到坐标点来，我可能随时会呼叫后方支援。”  
“收到。”迪克没有坚持，正巧他手边也有一项亟需待查的东西。就在他打算切掉通讯前，提姆的声音忽然从单独频道插入：“N，虽然B没有提到——好吧，我有足够理由判断他是故意的，但这件事我认为你或许会想知道。”  
“怎么了，T？”  
“……我们在暴乱现场目击到红头罩了。”  
“什么？！”迪克猛地一脚踩下刹车，芮内吓了一跳。  
“呃，说目击到也不准确。几乎可以确定他和中城区枪战脱不开关系——并且确认到另一方是黑面具。他们不知为何突然闹翻了——”提姆的声音听上去在高速移动中被风声打得含含糊糊，但依然不妨碍迪克捕捉他话中的每一个单词：“不过红头罩一看到我们就迅速避开，没和家族任何一个人发生冲突。以至于也没人能近距离接触到他。”  
“小弟。”迪克由衷说道：“谢谢你告诉我这些。”

为了方便随时加入任务，离开大宅前迪克把夜翼制服扔在了汽车后备箱里。他回到GCPD的办公位上，迅速调出今晚警用直升机进行空中搜捕的镜头记录——几处爆炸几乎集中于同一时间段，大多发生在上东区黑面具的地盘上。而视角下红色面罩的身影在中城区和上东区之间出没几次，每回都带着一屁股难缠的火力——毫无悬念的，迪克甚至能想象出西恩尼斯气疯的怒吼。  
有趣的是，当布鲁斯带着家族介入后，疲于应付新对手的黑面具不得不分散枪口，红头罩得以从中稍许喘息，在某次惊险脱身后一瘸一拐地消失在芬格河西侧。  
迪克站起来关闭电脑，从办公室窗口悄无声息地翻身离开。

至少在抓钩枪发射出第一道钢索时，夜翼尚未意识到自己正接近一处怎样濒临坠落的境况，或是一场如何混乱无比的狂欢。  
从阿卡姆离开后，必须尽快和红头罩见一面的念头就无时不刻不在折磨着他。就仿佛有人始终在他耳旁窃窃私语。  
你得见到他，单独他谈一谈。  
否则你的噩梦永远不会消失，谜题永远不会终结，过往永远不会解脱。  
他在那刻无疑被某种混合着怒意和困惑的强烈冲动充斥着，丧失了更多理性和判断力——无论是身为义警追逐真相的习惯，抑或作为狼人抓捕猎物的本能，同时驱使他不顾一切地接近所有谜团的中心。  
红头罩——或者说苦艾。虽然无论哪一边都并非属于那个狼人、那个男人真正的名字。  
但迪克此时唯一确定的事实是，他绝不能让对方在真相未明前死去。

11.  
迪克已经很久没有尝试过失控的感觉了。  
这并非指单纯情绪或是行为上的脱离控制，而是更直接和更糟糕的东西——毕竟自从六岁时某个月圆之夜，他的母亲——一匹温柔的雪狼，将第一次化形的儿子盘踞在一个温暖的怀抱中，并轻柔地舔舐他的额头时，迪克就再也没有害怕过自己的与众不同之处。  
当他不再感到恐惧的时候，他便变得可以掌控这一切。  
迪克热爱化作狼形的无拘无束，精力勃发，也热爱身为人类的思辨敏捷，唇舌灵巧。而在此之外的，他甚至享受着转化的整个过程——他愿意花上一些时间感受从一个身体迈入另一具身躯，感受骨骼在体内的悄然变化，体温逐渐增高、心率泵速加快、而感官开敞更加敏锐而自由，而不是将其视为痛苦——迪克知道总有人说纯血狼人更容易控制兽态的精神稳定，并拥有更少的化形疼痛。  
但他从来对此不以为然，因为他知道真正身为狼人的秘密，就隐藏在母亲从小对他的枕边私语中。  
“嘿，我亲爱的小鸟儿，我的小罗宾，”迪克永远忘不了玛丽·格雷森那双如海面般宽阔平静的眼睛：“要记得，无论你外表如何变化，你的灵魂始终完整如一。”  
几年之后，迪克努力回忆着母亲对他所做的一切，并笨拙地如法安抚了一只因化形痛苦而哀嚎不已的小狼崽，直到对方终于磕磕绊绊地成长起来，跌撞着走进他的生命里。  
年幼的狼人男孩也拥有一对深海蓝色的瞳孔。

他挣扎了一下，深深吸了口气，腹部传来尖锐的剧痛迅速将他从深陷的回忆漩涡拉回现实，迪克很快发现自己正身处一间无窗的废仓库里，几盏镍灯在角落有气无力地输送昏暗的光线。再进一步评估状况，看来他必须要为人身自由担心了——紧紧缠绕手腕的绳索将他吊在头顶滑索的铁钩上，活动的着力点令他必须勉力踮起脚尖才能不至于给腕部造成过大的负担。  
左侧肋下深处的疼痛，液体漫过皮肤的热度和渐趋模糊的思考力意味着制服破损、伤口以及大量失血。内置通讯器静默，他的抓钩枪、手套和其他装备也显然不在应该在的地方。  
而这一切仍并非是眼下最糟糕的——当迪克意识到脸上空空荡荡的时候，浑身血液瞬间凝结成冰。  
“哦……该死。”他闭上眼睛绝望地说，被血肿折磨的嗓子只能发出嘶嘶的气音。  
“嘻嘻，老朋友，老熟人，格雷森警官——还是叫你大名鼎鼎的夜翼比较合适？”阴阳怪气的沙哑笑声从黑暗中传来，伴随着毫无遮掩的不详气味：“别来无恙呀？”  
迪克咬紧牙关，睁眼狠狠瞪着走进视线的男人：“……扎斯。”

如果把时间退回到一小时前，迪克无疑会为自己头脑发热的鲁莽深思并反省三秒，至少他绝对没打算把整个族群拖累下水——老实来说，虽然热衷于冒险、奔驰和飞翔，但他并不经常被形容为行动冒进——那通常是用来描述另一个家伙的。但他就是无法对任何同红头罩或猪面教授扯上关系的事情维持冷静，或许从这一点上看他也没什么资格对别人指手画脚，也没法对现在的处境有过多的抱怨。  
——毕竟是他自己选择瞒着包括布鲁斯在内的所有人前往搜寻红头罩的踪迹。  
迪克在芬格河一路嗅探并发现了对方留下的斑驳血迹——散发着如假包换属于苦艾的味道，虽然红头罩通常把气味隔离做得滴水不漏，但一夜枪战令阻隔剂逐渐失效。气味的衍伸断续而模糊，但对于一只训练有素的纯血统狼人来说显然并不能形成阻碍。  
可他犯了个致命而愚蠢的错误——今夜顺着气味追踪而来的并不仅仅只有他一个。  
当迪克看到维克多·扎斯和一众狼人的脸时已经太迟了，搏斗中被扎斯抵着肚子开了一枪，然后他便坠入黑暗。

狼人嬉皮笑脸地舔着嘴唇，看着义警的眼神好像望着一块上好的生牛肉，走到迪克面前用长长的指甲刮他的脸，留下一道血痕：“有趣，这可太有趣了。谁能想得到GCPD重案组的漂亮小警探，一个不知天高地厚的狼人，居然他妈的是那个夜翼！？黑面具拿我当狗使，他倒没想到我能顺来这么一份惊喜。”  
迪克暗啐一声勉力撇开头去：“你如果试图从我这儿得到点什么，扎斯，想必难以如愿以偿。”  
“哈！在过去几年我和我兄弟们可没少受你和蝙蝠的照顾。”扎斯捏住夜翼的下巴，狼人发育过头的犬牙几乎龇出他的下唇：“你猜如果我对外放个消息——整个哥谭有多少狼人想排着队就为了从你身上撕掉块肉呢？”  
“……你恐吓不到我……如果你要那么做，你早就做了。”失血让迪克浑身被冷汗浸透，甚至难以在扎斯的对话间中集中精神，但他知道必须拖住狼人等待救援，否则即便他放弃求生死在这里，也会因为身份暴露而连累到其他人。  
他朝扎斯扯出一个血淋淋的笑容：“所以，你还在等什么呢？等西恩尼斯跑来奖赏你块骨头吗？”  
扎斯脸色一变，猛然出拳击在他的枪伤上，霎时荒诞的剧痛像冰水一样将迪克全部淹没了。他的呼吸暂停足足三十秒才重新恢复，过度劳作的肺部求生般扩张着，直到他咳出一口血，红色液体顺着嘴角和制服布料一滴一滴地落在肮脏的地面上。  
“……狗屎。”迪克垂下脑袋晃了晃，喃喃说。  
他就是在那一瞬间发现自己身体的异常的——当他在重击下把注意力集中到体内伤口上时，有更多奇怪的感觉开始蔓延了。  
他的骨骼在改变，虽然不是很快速但是确确实实地在变化，只是这种变化是被强迫的——无法被控制也无法被逆转，强烈的扩张和扭曲像重型装甲车般在身躯上缓缓推动着，碾压内脏造成彻头彻尾的恶心感。这通常不合理，因为迪克在六岁之后就再也没有体会过不受控的转化。与此同时由于体温升高和血流流速加快，他的视线进一步模糊了，等迪克试图再次说话时，他发出半声如野兽般地低喘。  
扎斯发现了他的异变，拍着手掌尖锐地高声大笑起来：“见鬼的太棒了！虽然我自己可没尝试过，但东西真他妈的有效啊！果然在告诉黑面具前，我得好好地尽情独享一下这个巨大的乐子！”  
“……你，”迪克凝聚意识，从牙缝里挤出音节：“对我做了什么——”  
狼人从口袋里摸出一个被使用过的针管，管壁上还残留有部分鲜红色的药剂，在义警眼前炫耀似转着，快意地恶毒道：“黑面具和猪面一起搞出来的小东西，三十分前我在你可爱的小脖子里打了一管。哈啊！你认识对不对？在奈何岛的酒吧里打听个不停。它对人类来说是低水平致幻剂——噢，差点忘记你好像不是人类呀警官？”  
迪克的瞳孔在颤抖中缩紧了。  
“对，对！就是这样，小鸟儿。你以为我不想咬坏你吗？”扎斯一把扯住迪克的头发强迫他仰起头，凑过来用一排白惨惨的牙齿来回摩擦暴露的颈部，听到迪克骤然急促的喘息后满意地嘶声道：“不多消几分钟，我就能把夜翼变成一只狼的整个过程录下来——而这段视频里的秘密会变成这一年来这座城市最值钱的东西。你那姓韦恩的蝙蝠老爹和全哥谭的犯罪之主都会为此疯狂！”  
这才是狼人真正的打算。  
直到此时绝望才终于开始催生——迪克知道若作为人类还有一线生机，而在重伤下不可逆地化为狼形则会彻底摧毁掉最后的机会，并同时将布鲁斯——乃至整个族群逼入难堪的境地。  
该死该死该死！！一定、一定还有办法。  
迪克搜刮出仅剩的力量深深吸了口气，闭上眼竭尽全力延缓转化过程，迫使自己在高热的摧残下思考。此时此刻，他却忽然在眼眶的逐渐湿润和思维的承接断续中想起一个久远封存的名字。  
杰森。杰森·托德。他亲爱的弟弟。  
噢，杰，你在生命的最后也是经历了这般无望的惨痛和挣扎吗？  
对不起——对不起——我没能来救你。  
对不起。  
如果还有下次。  
——我爱你。

12.  
仓库门被猛然踹开的时候维克多·扎斯甚至没有立刻反应过来。  
他正用手撕开夜翼的凯夫拉制服。下一秒一颗子弹就直接穿过了他的左小腿——黑暗中的射击是如此精准迅速而毫不留情，粗暴的大口径子弹直接击断了他的胫骨。  
令人头皮发麻的惨呼在空气里响起，狼人抱着血流如注的腿跪趴在地上。  
直到此时，射击者才大步走进仓库——逆着门外的月色，红色的兜帽被掩在阴影中，只有高大的身型被勾勒得清清楚楚。  
迪克抬起涣散的目光，翕动了一下嘴唇。  
红头罩路过扎斯时不耐地抬脚将狼人踹开，然后花三秒审视了一下夜翼的身体情况。  
“蠢死了，格雷森。”小声的粗口歪歪扭扭地冒出过滤器，黑帮没对义警的身份发表任何评论，只是伸手去解吊住他手腕的绳索：“我给西恩尼斯留的面包屑，为什么他妈的会勾来只蓝鸟？”  
迪克已经发不出任何声音了，但仍然试图仰头去看看这个从天而降的男人，当他的眼角余光瞥到异动时，身体先于意志行动了——迪克用掉不知从哪儿透支出来的力气，用膝盖顶开了红头罩。  
男人莫名吼道：“干什——”  
下一刻化作狼形的扎斯疯了一样扑过来咬住了夜翼的大腿。  
“妈的！”  
看到红头罩怒气冲冲地再次举起手枪——哦太棒了他这次拿的不是老左轮了，而是一把银色的格洛克37——枪管上装着消声器，对准了狼人的脑袋。迪克只来得及将一个“别”字送出声带，一声低到沉闷的枪响便成为了他今晚最后的记忆。

迪克醒来时全身上下仿佛被蝙蝠车来回碾压了三百遍，每一根骨头和每一条神经都在低低地抗议哀鸣。  
他尝试了十几次才睁开眼睛，首先映入视野的是一对蓝灰色的兽爪，上头还缠着些绷带，软绵绵地搁在一个白色的枕头上——迪克当然不会陌生，毕竟这熟悉的毛色是属于他自己的。  
等等……兽爪……？  
下一秒迪克原地跳了起来，可惜没能太成功，当他跃到一半的时候，腹部高昂的刺痛和一条紧缚在他脖子上的项圈——项圈上延伸出的锁链拴在床头——就阻止了进一步的动作，他又摔回了床垫上。  
三秒后，狼人开始谨慎地打量环境。  
这是一个从未见过的昏暗房间，窗帘紧紧拉住隔开了光线，看样子是某人的卧室，只是东西少得可怜，只有最基础的家具。一件有些眼熟的夹克和几条皮带搭在床前的椅背上，再远处半掩的房门外传出细微的动静。  
我被抓住了——还是身处狼形态——迪克逐渐被惊恐淹没，喉中却只能发出零散的呜咽。  
我得立刻变回来。他想道。这样干不任何事。

“我劝你别打那个主意。”一道古怪的男声打断了他激烈的情绪波动：“随便乱动的话后果会很糟。”  
闻声迪克扬起脑袋，看到仅穿着贴身T恤的红头罩站在窗边，手里拿着些伤药，正居高临下地睨着他。没有气味阻隔剂——苦艾的味道——另一只成年Alpha狼人的味道带给困境中的他深入骨髓的压迫感。  
年轻的狼人凶狠地扯开嘴唇，戒备地露出獠牙，低趴在床上逸出低沉的狼嗥。  
“哎，这只是我的个人建议，黄金男孩。”红头罩仿佛全然不在乎他浑身紧绷的威胁，随手拉过椅子坐了下来：“你肚子里的子弹太深了，凭我手头的设备没法取出来，只做了最基础的消毒包扎。你的运气不赖，强迫化形时候没有因为子弹移位而大出血，但再来一次可就不保证你能活下来了。”  
迪克这时才确认到自己身上的伤口都被处理过了，他还能感受到部分止痛剂的作用，阻止了绝大多数疼痛的侵袭他的神经。  
他为什么要救自己？又为什么会知道我在那里？迪克依然没有半刻松弛，无数疑问滑过，这从不露面目男人在做什么打算？还有……他是不是枪杀了维克多·扎斯？仓库外的其他狼人呢？  
苦艾……红头罩——他到底是谁？是不是——

“行了。”  
估计是明白到这种剑拔弩张的状况难以进一步沟通，红头罩叹了口气，完全无视了被利齿咬伤的风险，伸手覆上迪克的后颈——并很快并拢手指微微弯曲，从后颈处向下滑到双肩胛中间，顺着同个方向轻缓地按揉起来。  
那只惯于握枪的手掌意外地宽厚、干燥而温暖。  
灰狼浑身震动一下僵住了，十几秒后他侧头朝男人喷了喷鼻子，竟逐渐安静地彻底放松下来，睁着湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛趴伏在狼爪上。  
“这才乖。”红头罩低声愉快地笑了起来，抚摸猛兽的左手也没停下：“别再犯蠢折腾你自己了，警官。”  
他知道迪克无法开口，便自顾自说了下去：“放心我不会留你很久的。虽然我猜你现在绝对有一肚子的问题想问，抱歉了，我不太喜欢被蝙蝠家的人窥探秘密，关于我的身份你们也暂且打住吧。如果你的族群能放我一马，我也尽可能不打算惹太大的事。”  
迪克颇为不耐地轻哼了一声，抖了抖耳朵一副压根不信的模样。  
“顺便，我正好有个情报要给你家老大，劳驾你帮我捎个信了。”红头罩掏出一个小小的闪盘在迪克眼前晃了晃：“里面有一些你们会感兴趣的东西——我知道你们最近在查BARE的来源。四个半衰期内你身体里也还有药物残留，告诉蝙蝠他抽血后会有新发现的。”  
迪克耸动着背脊，转头用犬齿去追逐红头罩的手指，那人竟也没有缩手，任由灰狼不轻不重地咬着自己的手掌，最后是迪克先松了口，转而用舌头舔了舔他的指尖。  
这回换红头罩愣住了，跟被火焰烫到似地抽走左手。他回过头迅速起身离开，没多久回来时把一堆东西扔在了迪克面前。迪克很快意识到这是他的夜翼制服和所有装备道具。  
“物归原主，”男人口吻轻松地说：“但这个小玩意儿我没收了，聪明的格雷森警官。奉劝你别好奇心过重，也别再追着我跑，下次可没人来救你的小屁股了。两次，还记得吗？”  
迪克仰头一看，发现对方手里捏的是一个透明的证物袋——正是他从阿卡姆治疗室带出来的那个——里面装着一根被遗留下来的红棕色狼毛。  
灰狼沉下喉咙，发出不快的低吼，他甚至觉得自己能透过红色的面罩看到男人因激怒他而得逞的笑脸。  
“好好睡一觉吧，等醒来一切都会过去的。你又能回到族群，当你的小警察和守护者。”红头罩拉过迪克的右前爪，往他的静脉里注射了一针透明液体，缓缓地说：“然后我们就不会再见了。”  
迪克没有挣扎，只是用力盯着对方的被遮盖的面孔——肩膀上露出的绷带——是的他无疑在过去的一晚同样受伤了——绷带下起伏结实的肌肉，脖颈上鼓鼓跳动的血管，紧握着针管的强健手指，鲜活勃发的生命的气息。  
——直到黑暗再一次没过了他的视觉。  
“晚安，警官。祝好梦。”

13.  
敲门声听上去有点犹豫。轻轻响了三下又安静了，而后是窸窸窣窣的脚步声。  
“进来吧。”迪克冲着门道：“你又不能总躲着我。”  
隔了几秒，房门被推开一条缝，提姆有些蓬乱的脑袋探了进来，默不作声地看着迪克。  
“嘿，提宝，”迪克说：“不进来聊聊吗？”  
提姆·德雷克走进房间——现在迪克的卧室几乎被改造成了一间病房。里面摆着各种仪器和药品，过去一周内其中大部分的管线都连在迪克身上，虽然眼下只有其中一台心电监护仪还在运作——但空气中漂浮的消毒剂味依然让他仿佛被埋在层层叠叠的脆弱中。  
半狼人男孩的眼眶瞬间又红了。

当初的几天宛如四年前某场悲剧的重现——被隐瞒的私自行动，通讯失联和定位消失，失血重伤和强迫化形，唯一的区别是迪克最终幸存了下来。  
据赶来做手术的莱斯利说，迪克的伤口急救处理得专业而及时，并且有人给他输了血以防止进一步的失血性休克，这是他能存活的最重要原因。即便如此，迪克也依然用了近五天才慢慢恢复成人形。  
布鲁斯已经放弃对长子发火了，在迪克伤势恢复到可以交流之后，他甚至坐下来进行了一场两人间私密的长谈。至少目前来看效果不错，反正他知道偶尔自己的怒气解决不了所有问题。  
在搜寻夜翼下落的过程中布鲁斯已经决定只要迪克能够活着回来，他可以为此抛弃一切狗屁的族群原则。他不打算再犯一次同样的错误以至失去另一个儿子。蝙蝠们在迪克失联的第二天傍晚重新收到了夜翼制服上的定位图标，卡珊德拉第一个发现了他——狼形态，浑身是伤地躺在奈何岛一个空无一人的公寓里，所幸呼吸平稳，身边放着一个陌生的闪存盘。  
布鲁斯仔细调查了那个公寓，毫不意外地一无所获。无论对方是谁，都把自己的存在痕迹清理得干干净净。  
而在靠近芬格河的某个中城区仓库内，GCPD发现了七具黑帮成员——不知为何还有一条棕狼的尸体——几乎全都被0.45英寸口径的子弹一枪爆头。  
迪克在病床上得知这个消息后只是长缓而无奈地叹了口气。

最有趣的是那个闪盘里的内容。  
一份小小的文档文件本身没任何花样——只是里面囊括了关于BARE生产、运输到投入市场的一系列内部情报，反正足够让整个蝙蝠家忙活上好一阵子——恶魔血在市面上虽然只短短出现了几个月，但它的前期准备和流通渠道被精心策划。整个案件几乎由罗曼·西恩尼斯一手操控，从原料收购到生产，乃至销售买卖都由黑面具垂直管理，以至于GCPD和蝙蝠族群都未能在它真正出现前预探到蛛丝马迹。  
布鲁斯在迪克的血液里提取了残留的BARE。就如红头罩所说，恶魔血的部分成分十分耐人寻味——它再一次让这个家族回想起近四年前的某件案子。一个名叫拉兹洛·瓦伦汀的疯子化学家用他自制的强效药剂令非自然生物被迫化形，于自主化形不同，这种转变近乎是不可逆的。  
猪面教授用这些落入陷阱的牺牲者来填充他恶趣味的怪物马戏团。即使最后瓦伦汀败在蝙蝠侠手中，布鲁斯通过“某些必要的特殊手段”逼迫他吐出化形药物配方，绝大部分被拯救的受害者依然没能够完全恢复。

现在看来，对那种药物感兴趣的显然不只有黑漆漆的蝙蝠们。  
黑面具似乎从某种途径得到了当年猪面教授的配方并做了进一步的弱化调整——BARE对于人类的影响仅限于成瘾性不强的低水平致幻剂，可对于包括狼人在内的非人类来说却是足以使他们身体暂时失控化形的毒药。  
这个结论毫无意外地令布鲁斯火冒三丈，他甚至都没对这份“由某位黑帮倾情提供的情报”发表任何傲慢言论，近短时间都阴沉着脸不分昼夜地追逐和打压黑面具帮的踪迹。他要让BARE从哥谭的每个角落完全消失的决意超过了一切。  
至于身处所有谜团中心的红头罩——一如他对迪克的告别，那晚之后仿佛完成了全部使命，就像当初的忽然出现一样，蒸发般彻底销声匿迹在哥谭的夜幕里。  
稍有些出人意料，这只侵犯领地的年轻狼人没有挑起布鲁斯更激烈的反应，族群头狼对于陌生外来者的存在事实和一系列行动至今缄言再三。

“对不——”  
“天，别道歉，”迪克迅速打断弟弟，板着脸不太赞同地说：“我是认真的，除了这个什么都行。”  
“可是，”提姆紧紧捏着衣角，小心翼翼道：“你变成这样都是我害的……那天是我告诉你红头罩在枪击案现场——”  
“不，我必须得说并非如此，相信我，无论有没有你的告知，我都会想方设法去找他。”迪克摇摇头，在床上往里挪了一下，拍了拍身侧的空间。提姆犹豫了片刻，脱掉鞋子爬到兄长身边，熟稔而平静的味道很快笼罩了他，安抚了狼人男孩多日来饱受歉疚折磨的内心。  
在受到近乎致命的伤害后，迪克竟依然能表现出不可思议的坚强和冷静。再进一步的——提姆甚至能微妙地从对方身上闻到久违的放松气息。而事实上自从正式被这个奇特的狼群接纳后，他知道迪克很少再拥有真正表里如一的轻松和快乐。  
族群的长兄就像一张被拧紧的发条，危险和刺激驱使他奋不顾身、永不停止地往前奔跑。

“好了，”迪克用埋着滞留针的左手轻轻抚摸提姆的脑袋，温柔地说：“你来找我应该不只是为了说一声抱歉吧？”  
提姆用牙齿咬着下唇，他总是会因为一些难以解决的疑惑而茶饭不思，这是他多年来的老毛病，虽然从小半戏谑的被那帮人类同学喊作“呆瓜侦探”，但事实证明一个聪明无比的头脑和一份锲而不舍的执着在蝙蝠家永远受到欢迎。  
“红头罩。”提姆·德雷克小声地问道：“他到底是什么人？”

14.  
显然迪克似乎并不意外提姆的提问，好像他一直都在等弟弟为此来找自己一样：“会问出这样的问题，小弟，我猜你至少自己应该有部分结论了吧？说说看怎么样？”  
提姆眼睛闪闪发亮地看着迪克：“这算是一个‘侦探的猜谜游戏’吗？”  
迪克挑挑眉笑了：“如果你那么说——我想是的。虽然这回我不是出题人，但多个人陪我一起挑战谜底我想也不算作弊吧。对方不会太介意的。”  
提姆立刻开始一边思索着组织语句：“我本来以为他只是普通黑帮混混，一个不知天高地厚的外来狼人，想从毒品和赌场里捞点油水，又稍微有些能力——至少满足他在短时间内占领奈何岛的需求。而红头罩为了扫平道路上的障碍和黑面具合作了，双方互惠互利达成某种协议——比如黑面具帮助他整顿一塌糊涂的岛区，与此相对的，他让黑面具的毒品生意畅行无阻。毕竟那里是连蝙蝠侠都不愿多插手的混乱地带。”  
迪克的神情变得饶有兴致了：“然后呢？现在你改变看法了？”  
“没错。他在那晚——就是哥谭多处爆炸和黑帮发生枪战那晚，红头罩和西恩尼斯闹翻了。虽然GCPD认为这是常见的黑帮因利益链崩溃或者谈判破裂而发生火拼，但我想并没有那么简单。”  
年长者进而鼓励道：“接着说说看。”  
“那些人为爆破间隔很短，针对性精确，几乎没有波及平民，从爆炸残留看包括了部分仓库、三处黑帮据点和一条工厂生产线，集中在黑面具帮的地盘上。”狼人男孩抱住蜷起的膝盖，专注地分析道：“这不是临时起意，而是一份筹谋已久的计划。简单来说，西恩尼斯被他的生意伙伴狠狠坑了一把，我甚至怀疑红头罩从未打算真心和黑面具交好，合作只是为了达成某些目的。所以之前的论证就显得站不住脚了——毕竟如果他想长期盘踞奈何岛——更长远看，扎根在麻烦重重的哥谭，短时间内绝不应该和一个拥有相当势力的老牌黑帮家族撕破脸皮。”

“我想你以后一定将变得非常不得了，提姆侦探，”听完弟弟的分析，迪克悠悠感慨道：“你或许会成为族群里最敏锐的那个，布鲁斯绝对会需要这份头脑。”  
“噢，得了别调笑我，”提姆涨红了脸嘟哝道：“我得说我缺乏必要的证据链。”  
“为了求证什么？”  
“当然是他真正的目的——以及——好吧，我承认我确实很好奇他面罩下的脸。他遮住脸的原因或许和黑面具并不相同。”  
迪克思忖片刻：“我想我可以提供部分。”  
狼人男孩满脸期待地望着兄长。  
“布鲁斯还在追查猪面教授的下落，对吗？”  
“是的，”提到这事，提姆流露出些许小小的不痛快，抱怨道：“他的态度很奇怪——在这个案子上他不让任何人插手，连半点消息也不肯透露。虽然我知道瓦伦汀很特殊，但是……”  
“嗯，并不意外。”迪克垂下视线叹道：“只能说……布鲁斯果然永远是布鲁斯。”  
“……嘿！你们在搞同个花样！”男孩抗议道：“别这样对待我！”  
“瓦伦汀的越狱和黑帮火拼先后发生在同一天，”迪克耐心地循循善诱：“提宝，你认为这仅仅是个巧合吗？”  
“噢，我知道你在说什么，我当然考虑过这个关联，但难以理解。”提姆急切说：“眼下关头谁会想要他出狱呢？BARE早已研发完成投入市场——如果瓦伦汀以配方为筹码交换自由的话，他早就不在阿卡姆了。黑面具会在这时好心帮他越狱吗？听上去简直在给他自己制造多余的麻烦！”  
“这确实是场交易，”迪克沉默了一会，才缓慢地陈述道：“只是交易双方并非黑面具和瓦伦汀——”  
“……不是他们？”  
线索的卡口拼接上，提姆的脑海中电光一闪，差点拍掌从床上跳起来：“对了！是黑面具和红头罩！”  
得到迪克肯定的眼神后，男孩飞快地说了下去：“难怪作为狼人他会允许西恩尼斯的人出没奈何岛——猪面教授——拉兹洛·瓦伦汀就是红头罩的目的！因为他独自一人完成不了整个越狱计划。猪面离开阿卡姆后红头罩就翻脸撕毁合作协议，还把搜集到的情报交托给了夜翼……也就是你——而事实是他早就想那么干了！哦天啊，不愧是他——”  
迪克忍不住不停地笑起来，他必须压着呼吸才不致于扯裂伤口：“等等提宝！你怎么听上去很……呃，崇拜他？”  
“我只是觉得他并非是个彻头彻尾的坏蛋，更像是——手段过激的奇怪执法者，你瞧他把黑面具狠狠耍了。”提姆些许低落地吸了吸鼻子：“他救了你！红头罩从维克多·扎斯手里救下了你，不是吗？何况他还在BARE案上提供了那么多帮助。虽然布鲁斯绝对不会喜欢我的发言，但我确实为此而感激他。”  
“……是吗，”迪克有些惊讶地喃喃道：“那家伙竟还有这种招揽人心的能力。”  
“并且不知为何，”提姆继续闷头闷脑地说：“我认为他并不会出卖你的秘密——我们族群的秘密。我知道我的想法愚蠢而天真……但我甚至觉得这正是他想捍卫的东西。”他深深吸了口气，严肃说道：“红头罩想彻底阻止BARE的蔓延和衍生物的产生，对吗？这也是你为什么如此执着于他的原因吗？”

弟弟的提问令迪克敛起笑容，他紧蹙双眉盯着自己放在被面的右手，看上去似乎在经历某种疼痛，但这种痛苦从不能将这个男人真正击垮：“这只是……一部分理由。”  
提姆敏锐地感受到了迪克的情绪变化，他下意识直起身体用额头轻轻地蹭年长者的脸颊，对于狼人来说，有时语言不如本能来得更有效用。迪克接受了来自弟弟的抚慰，良久露出一个浅浅的微笑：“你不是还有一个疑惑没有解决吗？”  
提姆诧异而犹疑地说：“你——你知道答案？”  
“在隐藏身份上红头罩确实做得干净而小心，但一匹孤狼不可能永远摆脱族群的链接。有时甚至会在自己所不知晓的情况下留下一些意外的痕迹。”迪克无比郑重而意味深长地说道：“那个闪盘还在蝙蝠洞吗？”  
提姆点点头：“一直保留着，但布鲁斯检查过了上面没有任何指纹——”  
“不，不是指纹，还记得吗？我们可是狼群。”迪克碧蓝的双眼又闪现着轻快而坚定的光芒了：“你把闪盘拿去给达米安闻一下，然后问问他对这个味道是否留有印象。”  
解决掉大部分疑惑的狼人男孩跳下迪克的床，雀跃地奔向门边，却在离开前再次踌躇了脚步。  
“迪克，”提姆攥着门把手，鼓起勇气回头大声问道：“我……我们还能再见到他吗？”  
迪克瞬间愣住了，但很快提姆看到长兄的嘴角扬起一个温柔而明亮的弧度——他从未见过理查德·格雷森露出这般由衷的笑意，充满了希望和宁静。  
“还记得安妮亚·杜尔丹吗？”迪克轻声问道。  
“呃，是的？”提姆有几分茫然：“我记得是重案组一直在调查的失踪案当事人，纯血统狼人，布鲁斯曾帮她摆脱过家庭暴力。”  
迪克眨了眨眼睛：“其实……当年真正教训了杜尔丹前夫的并不是B，而另有其人。”

15.  
哥谭深沉的黑暗足以掩藏秘密，但这也意味着有无数秘密在不见天日中悄然死去。  
对于安妮亚·杜尔丹这样的狼人来说，生活在这儿的隐秘和麻烦程度不相上下。虽然狼人的天性决定着她崇尚族群以及同伴侣待在一起，但她那酒精成瘾的的丈夫格里夫——一头半血狼人的重度暴力倾向总让她浑身伤痕累累。作为稀有的类人生物，维护身份的本能让她无法真正求助于警察，偶尔的反抗只会换取更加激烈的殴打。  
杜尔丹清楚自己谨慎懦弱的性格，同时意味着缺乏打破现状的勇气。  
“再这样下去我或许真的会死掉。”某天她用冰块敷着乌青的眼眶，绝望地对好友道：“是谁都好，帮帮我让我摆脱那个混蛋吧。”  
“如果警察不行的话，你要不要试试蝙蝠呢？”好友说：“听说他似乎会管一些GCPD懒得管或者不便插手的麻烦。”  
安妮亚·杜尔丹几乎不抱希望地往一个夹在报纸中缝里的邮箱地址写了封邮件。  
“我知道这看上去很蠢。”点击发送时她自言自语道：“但还有什么会比死亡更糟呢？”

而后事情的发展完全出乎意料——只是当格里夫又一次烂醉着对她拳脚相向时，从窗户里猛地跳进来的不是黑漆漆的蝙蝠，而是一个带着面具的黄披风少年。  
“英雄时间！”男孩欢呼着踹飞了半狼人手里的酒瓶：“看来这儿有人预约了罗宾的踢屁股服务，女士，愿意为你效劳！”  
从天而降的男孩几乎只有她丈夫体格的一半大小，但精瘦的肢体里仿佛拥有无穷无尽的力量。杜尔丹目瞪口呆地见证了一场足够滑稽的打斗——格里夫怒气冲冲的拳头一次都没能真正击中目标，而男孩灵活又毫不客气地踢断了他嘴里至少一半的牙齿。  
“嘿！”确认半狼人一时半会儿绝对爬不起来后，男孩跳过来朝她伸出手：“你还好吗？还站得起来吗？对了，我是罗宾！”  
“呃……嗨——”不知为何，杜尔丹在那刻莫名泪流满面，她近乎哽咽地说不出完整的感谢。  
“哇——”男孩吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地从他腰带口袋里摸出一条干净的手帕，落里绣着一个小小的红色R字母：“他打疼你了？有没有受伤？哦该死我是不是候场时间太久了？”  
“你好奇怪。”狼人姑娘接过手帕吸了吸鼻子。  
“说真的，离开他吧。那白痴就是坨垃圾……打女人的男人都是废物。”罗宾气呼呼地说：“我知道狼人需要族群，但你真正需要的是一个好的族群。”  
杜尔丹讶异地看着他——她从未在求助邮件里表明过真正身份。  
“我有个好鼻子。”罗宾耸耸肩：“但选择权在你手上，只有你才能决定你自己的未来。”  
不知为何，那一刻安妮亚·杜尔丹从紧捏的手帕中得到了前所未有的力量：“我要离开这里，重新开始生活。”  
男孩朝她露出一个大大的笑容：“只要你需要，就能得到帮助——即使这儿是哥谭！”

“罗宾！说过多少次了，不要单独行动！”这时破损的窗户里又跳进来一个个高又年长些的男人，同样款式的蓝色面具，线条流畅的身体被包裹在黑色紧身制服里。  
“我已经都完美搞定了，”罗宾得意洋洋地叉起腰炫耀道：“是你动作太慢了，蓝鸟。”  
男人无奈地伸手揉了揉男孩的脑袋，全然不顾对方“我已经不是小孩了！混蛋”的抗议，而后转向杜尔丹，递给她一个有些分量的文件袋。  
“袋子里有一笔现金，一把中城区公寓的钥匙，在找到新住处前你可以暂时在那里落脚。放心，地址绝对隐蔽，只要你不说就没人会知道。”他停顿了下又低声接着道：“还有两瓶阻隔剂，在腺体外部喷三下可以维持八到十个小时。这样你的丈夫就无法通过气味寻找到你。”  
杜尔丹瞪大眼睛，良久后用力地点了点头。  
“既然决定了要离开，现在就收拾一下必备物品，尽量从轻从简。”男人的声音里蕴藏着一种抚慰人心的奇特温柔：“一个小时后东向街区拐角，会有一辆黑色帕杰罗把你送到中城公寓，整个过程中我们会确保你的安全。”  
交代完所有的安排——而这实在是太神奇了，杜尔丹从没想到会有人能够为自己着想到这个程度，远远超乎预料。  
“你很勇敢。”最后男人微笑道——他的笑容和男孩的完全不同，却都使她感到平静和勇气。  
第二天杜尔丹自愿接受了一场小小的手术，在手臂中植入一个被动芯片，如果她遇到麻烦，可以压迫芯片五秒以上来激活它触发定位。  
不过格里夫再也没来找过她麻烦。  
她很快在韦恩失业者救助协会的安排下找到了一份瑜伽教练的工作，结交了些新的朋友。三个月后，她攒够钱搬出了中城区的公寓，把钥匙放在楼底的信箱里。又过了半年，她通过法律援助和格里夫顺利离婚。  
法院那次是她最后一回见她的前夫——他看上去很糟，在法庭上虚张声势地朝她怒吼，一会又哭泣着祈求她回来，而杜尔丹只觉得他可怜又可悲。她头也不回的离开了。  
虽然近几年由于种种原因没再加入过任何族群，但那夜之后安妮亚·杜尔丹确确实实开始了一段全新而普通的人生，并为此感到满足和感激——直到她在奈何岛的一间酒吧遭遇了一些新危机。

狼人在满月前后那几日多少充斥着原始的躁动，杜尔丹并不经常化形，她有时会选择在娱乐场所里消磨掉点精力。那间名叫海涅的小酒吧她只是偶来过一两次，那晚她玩得有些过头，迷迷糊糊中喝掉了几杯别人递来的鸡尾酒。  
当意识到身体出现麻烦后她迅速离席，步履不稳地在半道上撞到了一个人。  
“……对、对不起。”她因为身体高热而脱力摔倒在地。  
她的眼前出现一只手：“还站得起来吗？”  
“噢，谢谢。”杜尔丹拉住那只有力的手掌站起身，看到眼前站着一个穿夹克的高大男人，额前有一缕凌乱的白发，蓝绿色的眼睛在酒吧走廊昏暗的灯光下闪着明亮尖锐的光。  
男人耸了耸鼻尖皱起眉，在她准备离去时拉拦住她：“等等，你身上味道很奇怪——”  
杜尔丹在那瞬间惊恐起来，她可从没有在外面暴露狼人身份的打算，更何况她现在可能正身处更大的麻烦中。  
“……我不知道你在说什么。”杜尔丹慌张而绝望地推搡他：“我——我要走了。”  
男人摇摇头咬破手腕，强硬地塞到她鼻子下——属于同类的气味猛然冲进鼻腔——虽然霸道无比却没有任何攻击欲，带着强有力的抚慰性质，令她迅速冷静下来。  
“……你是……？”杜尔丹停下动作，惊疑不定地喘着粗气。  
“你服用了BARE。”年轻的男人掏出一卷绷带缠住手腕伤口，侧头示意她跟上：“再过最多二十分钟你就会彻底被迫化形。这种致幻剂对类人生物来说是毒药。”  
两人进入一个空包厢，男人扶着她坐下来，他的声音同样沉稳有力：“你可以在这儿熬过化形期，没有人会进来。然后我再想办法送你回家。”似乎是看出她的不安，他又补充道：“不用担心，这里附近所有摄像头我都做过手脚。”  
“你……”杜尔丹捂着昏昏沉沉的脑袋，这个陌生男人身上从刚刚开始就散发着值得信赖的气息，让她忍不住想去依靠：“你为什么要帮我？”  
男人笑了笑：“因为你需要帮助。即使这儿是屎一样的哥谭，也总要有人伸出手。”  
杜尔丹的眼眶湿润了：“……以前也有人对我说过相似的话。”  
“希望那家伙过得不错。”男人眼眸暗了暗垂下视线：“我去外面守着。”  
“等等！”杜尔丹不知哪来的冲动一把拉住了他：“你知道那个——致幻剂的存在，对吗？”  
“是的，”男人犹豫了一下说：“我正在……调查。”  
“目的。给我下药的，那些人……想要做什么？”  
男人叹了口气：“几乎可以确定是类人生物的非法人口交易。并不因为你是目标——而是对方在制造目标，他们撒下网，捕捉卡在网眼里的鱼。有了阻隔剂和一系列伪装产品后，辨认超自然生物成为一件非常困难的事——但BARE使我们暴露。”  
“我可以提供帮助吗！”杜尔丹觉得自己疯了，她眼下连自身都难保，却还想着要去帮助谁吗？但她只觉得她必须要说一次，做一次，证明一次，回报一次。  
你很勇敢——曾经有人这样告诉她。  
“你——”这回轮到男人惊讶了。  
“如果有任何……我可以做的。”安妮亚·杜尔丹用前所未有的决意说道：“反正没有什么会比死亡更糟。”

16.  
那天在海涅的包厢里，确定安妮亚·杜尔丹是真心打算加入他的调查后，男人自我介绍说她可以喊他杰森，并表示自己确实正在为那些由BARE制造的失踪案而头疼。  
“西恩尼斯做得很小心谨慎，我跟踪和试探过几次都失败了。”他说，虽然杜尔丹并不清楚他在指谁。  
“我手臂里有个芯片……虽然已经植入五年了，据说可以用来定位。”杜尔丹说：“不知道还有没有用处？”  
杰森的眼睛亮了一下，他迅速压迫了芯片，并意外在设备屏幕上确认到了GPS信号——这小东西竟还能运作。  
“该死的蝙蝠科技。”杰森恨恨地嘀咕了一句，听上去又是高兴又是难过。  
男人花了十分钟在杜尔丹彻底失去语言功能前敲定了全部计划。  
“因为无法判断定位芯片残留有足够的电量，等到确定交易开始前，你再触发芯片并尽可能让它保持运作，别做其余任何傻事，直到我找到你——把你救出来。”杰森对她说：“在此之前，你应该不会有生命危险，卖方需要保证商品完好。”  
“我，我知道了。”杜尔丹紧张地吸了口气点点头。  
男人眼神复杂地望着她：“现在还有机会反悔——我——我不本希望任何人因我而涉险。”  
“没关系，”杜尔丹坚定地说，虽然她知道自己的手一直都没停止颤抖：“过去也有人为我出头打过架，有个——大概还在上初中的男孩，替我教训了我那个超过六英尺三英寸的半狼人前夫，事实上他拯救了我。哦天啊，是的，一个男孩——像一个魔法精灵一样从天而降。”  
杰森慢慢俯下身用手掌捂住了脸，就这样沉默着。  
“……谢谢。”许久后他轻声说。  
“所以，你是警察吗？”在转化结束前，杜尔丹最后好奇地问道。  
男人有些悲伤又有些自嘲地咧嘴大笑，下巴紧绷的弧度莫名令她感到熟悉：“不，我干不了那么高尚堂皇的活计。但如果有谁因为你失踪而报案，我想那人一定会执着地循味而来吧。愚蠢地不肯放弃任何一条生命——或许他才是真正适合做警察……做一个守护者的人。”

那天彻底化形结束没多久，她果然如杰森所说离开海涅后遭到了袭击——她有了心理准备，所以没做太多的挣扎反抗。之后那些袭击者给她打了一针镇静剂，等杜尔丹醒来发现自己被关在一个笼子里。和她同处一室的还有其他好几个类似的巨大笼子——甚至还有一个水箱。房间没什么光亮，透着潮湿难闻的霉味，她通过气味分辨出了一些，同样的另外两匹狼人，一头温迪戈，三尾塞壬和一只妖狐，所有人都闻上去惊慌而绝望。  
杜尔丹以为自己至少能够说话，但总有新的BARE被注射进身体。她大概推算了药物的代谢时间，BARE的效能几乎维持24小时左右，她便以此为计数，直到杜尔丹默数过二十二次后——在此期间她反复告诉自己要对杰森抱有希望，所幸她的狼人本能始终赋予对方高度信任，这成功支撑了她而不至精神崩溃——某天那些看守他们的黑帮混混停止了BARE，并扔给她一身只能勉强蔽体的衣物。  
“明天要让那些阔佬看现场变身，搞点刺激的。”其中一个家伙说：“老板说这样这帮怪物才能拍得出高价。”  
当夜他们的笼子都被蒙上黑布，狼人几乎在运输的颠簸中吐了一路——她怀疑自己至少经历了一段不短的水路。  
以上就是为什么她会身处这个像是破旧舞台的后台候场区，紧张地一边聆听周遭的响动，并不停用力按压着手臂的全部原因了。

安妮亚·杜尔丹这生似乎总能遇到意想不到的救援。  
拍卖会进行到大半，第一只塞壬的水箱刚刚被推到门口，外面传来了连续的枪响、骚乱、怒吼和尖叫，看管他们的三个黑帮拔出枪惊疑不定地面面相觑。没几分钟刺鼻的硫磺烟味就从破旧幕布的缝隙里渗透进后台，像粹毒的匕首一样折磨狼人敏感的嗅觉神经。  
杜尔丹晃了晃脑袋打了个喷嚏。宛如惊弓之鸟的混混们立刻把枪口对准她——下一秒一个人影忽然从天而降，以惊人的灵活在半空翻了一圈，精确地落在枪口和狼人之间。  
“午好，先生们。”来人笑眯眯地打招呼，然后用接下来的十五秒利落迅速地放倒了三个措手不及的倒霉鬼。  
直到对方转过身，杜尔丹才看清来者并非杰森——而是一个穿着白衬衫黑西裤的男青年，比杰森更精瘦些，挽起的衣袖和黑色手套间露出一截结实漂亮的小臂，微微汗湿的额发柔和地搭在脑门上。  
他弯下腰在黑帮的口袋里翻找笼子钥匙，一边抬着左手像是在联络通讯。  
“嗯，我到后台了。被绑架者一共八个，包括五名失踪案受害人。救助有点麻烦——对，因为有两只塞壬。我知道B在忙，这案子归我管——是的，我需要一点协助——”他过侧头，目光在室内犀利地扫视了一圈，看到杜尔丹时微微扬起一侧的眉毛：“谢啦，T。N下线。”  
杜尔丹这才发现青年的眼睛像透彻的蓝宝石一样熠熠闪耀。  
“你可以先去救别人，我没关系。”她脱口而出道。  
“你看上去倒是一点都不惊讶……也没那么害怕，安妮亚·杜尔丹小姐。”青年依言最后一个走过来打开她的锁，彬彬有礼地伸手将她扶出笼子，虽然此时外头连绵的枪战和激烈的打斗依然没有结束，但他看上去完全不在担心：“令人敬佩。”  
“呃……你知道我？”杜尔丹拢了拢胸口的衣领，深深吸气享受着久违的自由。  
“你虽然没有正式加入某个族群，但你的朋友和同事都很担心你。”青年温和地说：“我在GCPD负责相关案件，重案组的格雷森——你可以喊我迪克。”  
“噢……谢谢，谢谢你，警官。” 杜尔丹对于自己能坚持至此仍感到不可思议，直到此时整个人放松下来，她才后知后觉地双膝发软，好在迪克一把稳稳地掺住她。  
“不用担心，你的身份依然是保密的，不会进入警局的公开档案。”他体贴地说。  
杜尔丹想了想，有些犹豫地谨慎问道：“你……有没有看到一个额头上有白色刘海的男人？”  
“白色刘海？这倒是新鲜情报。”迪克思忖着：“有其余特征吗？”  
“大概六英尺多，很壮实，比你再高大一些。”她朝着警探比划了一下：“蓝绿色眼睛。”  
“噢，他——”迪克刚开口话音未落，就被震耳的枪声打断了——眨眼间从后台门外冲进来一个男人——举着一对热气腾腾的双枪，用红色面罩遮住了全部的面孔。  
即便如此，杜尔丹还是从对方的身型和衣着上一眼认出了杰森——她鼻子一酸，终于忍不住落下泪来。  
青年清了清嗓音，淡定地说：“我已经全都完美搞定了，是你动作太慢了，头罩。顺便你令这位女士饱受惊吓和担忧。”  
“草！”红头罩面朝两人，隔着半天爆出一个粗口。  
迪克勾唇露出明快爽朗的笑容，低头对杜尔丹真挚道：“我得说，你还是一如既往地勇敢，杜尔丹小姐。”

17.  
死的时候都没能保持住人形，是杰森·托德最为遗憾和难过的事。  
他并非天生的狼人。至少在十一岁之前，月圆之夜哥谭上空偶尔飘荡的狼嗥对他而言都还只是都市传说，和在高楼之间神出鬼没的大蝙蝠同等待遇，用来吓唬吓唬哭闹的小孩。  
杰森的前十年的人生没什么可圈可点的。但他仍感激他那个自身难保的瘾君子母亲，她总在尝试从威利斯·托德的拳头下保护他，也没让自己过早地因为流落街头而冻死，虽然她的眼泪是杰森童年时代最不愿看到的东西。  
杰森十岁的某个早晨凯瑟琳死了，她大概在半夜就断了气，但没人发现把她送去医院。而他在可能被父亲打死前逃离了旧哥谭的破公寓，并再也没回来。

一个十岁的男孩该如何在这座荒唐腐旧的城市里存活下去？  
杰森饥不择食地疯狂学习一切能让他生存的手段，结果是他成功保证自己不饿死，也成了GCPD板凳上的常客，只是他进福利院的次数和溜走的一样多。男孩好像天生就从不肯安分，对整个世界抱着敌意和质疑，这令他像杂草一样不死不屈，也令他孤独而刻薄。  
没多久后杰森遇到了马丁·霍金斯，一个咧着一嘴黄牙的黑帮混混，绰号叫“疯狗”，杰森猜可能是因为他总喜欢在别人身上嗅来嗅去。  
他当时只是打算在霍金斯那儿找点需要小孩的活计，他擅长不知不觉地掏人口袋，也能钻过一些窄小的地方。但疯狗出手很阔绰，杰森忍不住和他多呆了一段时间。  
“你闻上去很不错，托德。”霍金斯常常龇着牙，粗声笑着对他说：“你有你自己不知道的潜质。”  
杰森当时并不理解这句话的意思——事实上，等他知道的时候已经太迟了。  
某个雨夜霍金斯在他面前变成一匹大到惊人的狼，野兽轻而易举地追上发疯般仓惶逃跑的男孩，咬伤他的腿，并对着细瘦的脖颈合上利齿。  
“在绝望中拼尽全力活下去吧，托德。”狼人把他扔在公园巷肮脏的角落里转身消失。  
杰森第一次知道传说生物是在哥谭真实存在的，也是头一回发现自己的身体能流出那么多的血。可他不甘心就此死去，他的一生太过短暂而可悲，结局却只是躺在泥塘中呼吸逐渐微弱，被破坏的声带发不出完整的呼救，等着雨水把体温、血液和生命力一起带走。几只乌鸦在垃圾箱上抖着翅膀，乌黑的眼珠像死神一样凝望着他。  
那一刻杰森茫然地想起凯瑟琳·托德咽气后，那双瞪着虚无再无神采的双眼。

可最后男孩并未能死去——命运对待他比想象中更加残酷无情。  
杰森醒来时发现自己不再流血，群聚的乌鸦早已不见，而他的伤口在短短的几小时内以令人恶心的速度愈合了——但疼痛并没有远离，霍金斯诅咒了他的血，杰森开始被他作为狼人的第一场化形所折磨。  
骨骼内脏和肌肉被强行碾压改变的苦痛是如此惊人，甚至让他怀念起父亲醉醺醺的拳头——至少他能稍稍躲避那些胡乱的殴打，运气好的话对方会在十分钟内打着鼾睡着。而此刻疼痛却像一条如影随形的巨蟒，将他死死缠住无处遁逃。  
这还不是最糟的，不纯的血统和大量丢失的体力令新生的狼人发了疯，难以抑制的饥饿与兽欲控制了杰森的全部意识，他眼下只想把那对像刀刃一样锋利的犬齿刺进每一具他所见到的温暖肉体中，然后让红色的液体流满口腔。  
他可能袭击了一个或两个人，但他并未来得及确定他们有没有死去——一个像夜幕般厚重的高大男人从天而降拦在他面前，背后的披风宛如蝙蝠翅膀般猎猎展开。  
杰森双耳后扯，压低身子朝他狂吼起来，却又害怕得瑟瑟发抖。对方身上不可侵犯的气味从他的骨髓中挤压出深刻的恐惧。  
男人走上前重重地一脚将他踢翻，并抬手开了一枪——打在杰森身上的不是子弹，而是尖锐的针头。  
“嘿！B，别这样粗暴！等等！”另一个轻快的声音从蝙蝠身后冒出来，更纤细矮小的身影灵活地跃到杰森身边：“噢，天啊！天啊！他还只是个小狼崽——”  
杰森侧躺在地上失去所有力气，只能抬起眼皮看着少年蹲下来，似乎全无惧意地轻轻抚摸他的身躯——更温和的气息冲散了方才令人窒息的惊惧，杰森逐渐停止颤抖，忍不住低低哀嚎了一声。  
“罗宾，我必须要提醒你，这是条野狼。他们无法控制自己伤人食肉的欲望。”男人冷静道：“而这只刚化形的幼狼已经伤了三个行人。我认为有必要尽快处理——”  
“是啊，他还没干出更糟的事，他理应值得一个机会。”少年毫不犹豫地说：“他闻上去非常悲伤——所以我们会帮助他的，对吗？”

是啊。格雷森，永远都是他妈的迪克·格雷森。  
杰森一想到这儿就不禁要叹息起来。如果说他的命运会被什么彻底扭转，大概只能是那双在雨夜里向他温柔伸出的手了。在此之后，那双手为他做了更多不可思议的事。  
被迫探索了解自身的秘密后，杰森才知道有些狼人会以这种粗暴恶劣的方式拓展族群和种族——被咬的人类只有极少部分能存活下来转化成野狼——而野狼混杂的血液注定他们拥有难以压制的兽性和攻击欲。  
当时几乎没人相信他能克服霍金斯刻下的血的诅咒。  
杰森害怕化形，虽然布鲁斯用药物将他的化形时间控制在每个月圆之夜，但依然每一次都意味着失控和剧痛。只有迪克，只有迪克·格雷森会用他漂亮无瑕的狼形态接近他，不厌其烦地将他拢在怀里，用气味安抚男孩狂躁而痛苦的身躯。  
“其实你不用这样做，我可能会伤到你。”某次杰森在花了整晚慢慢恢复人形后，对陪在他床边的年长者疲惫地说道。  
“不，我并不那么想。我很清楚你每次化形能保留神志和自我控制的时间都在延长，这可不仅仅是布鲁斯药的作用。”迪克清澈的眼睛像哥谭难得一见的晴空，他和煦的微笑和阳光同样适配：“相信我，杰，你永远都不会伤害我——而我也永远不会放弃你。”  
杰森哑口无言地望着迪克。在那一瞬间，多年来小心铸成的厚厚心墙轰然倒塌，他头一回产生了想和某个人真正建立起一段关系的模糊念头。  
他难以用语言去定义这份联结和冲动，但这无疑是一件平凡而隐秘的事。仅仅稍加思索一下便知道它是如此普通又微不足道——就像一份随处可见的，常人可得的小小幸福。  
是迪克·格雷森令它不再奢侈。

大半年后的某次月圆，杰森没有依靠任何药物，化作狼形整夜都在宅邸硕大的花园里和迪克一起奔跑嬉闹。晨色熹微的时候，他甩甩鼻尖上沾到的露水，畅快地吸取新鲜微凉的空气，迪克忽然跑来用脑袋顶了顶他的肩胛。  
杰森疑惑地抬起头，很快难以置信地瞪大双眼——他看到一匹雄壮的黑色巨狼正安静地坐在古宅门口的阶梯顶端，微微低头凝望前方，如一位威严的国王在审视他的领地。  
这是他第一次得见蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯·韦恩的狼形。  
下一刻杰森几乎被本能驱动着下意识走向布鲁斯，来到一个狼群的头狼的身前。他轻轻呜咽着，而后向对方慢慢地屈爪俯身低下头颅。  
良久紧绷的沉默后，布鲁斯仰头发出一声高亢嘹亮的狼嗥，杰森听到身后传来迪克欢乐的轻叫，灰狼来到他身边同他并肩，又用身体亲昵地去蹭黑狼的胸口，直到杰森在犹豫片刻后一同加入了他们。  
奇怪陌生的情绪在狼人男孩的胸膛蔓延，浮动，膨胀，却丝毫不令人痛苦，只是沉重的温暖紧紧包裹着他。  
——这是一场没有任何语言的仪式，但杰森知道自己被完全接纳了。  
——他从此拥有了一个族群。

18.  
和杰森全然不同，迪克·格雷森是天生的纯血。族群长兄的狼形态和人类形态都一样完美无比。  
如果说布鲁斯总属于黑夜，那迪克则无疑被哥谭的白天所宠爱。狼人纯色无杂的灰色毛皮在阳光的照耀下浮现出一层莹莹变幻的幽蓝光泽，与他的瞳孔颜色交相衬托。  
——无论看多少次杰森都无法抹去心中的油然的惊艳感，如果可能的话，他愿意花上一整天只是着迷地望着迪克在花园的小径上来回奔跑。幸运的是，迪克非常热爱自己的另一半，他会抓住一切合适的机会展示漂亮优雅的野兽形态。  
所以韦恩大宅里有时出现这样的场景：一匹灰狼在各种家具陈设和弯绕的长廊间轻巧腾跃，或是舒服地蜷躺在壁炉前厚厚的地毯上，而它身边永远陪伴着一个黑发蓝眼的男孩。还有几回杰森偷偷带着灰狼溜到外头，为此没少挨布鲁斯的训斥。  
当杰森在房间里看书的时候，迪克会不耐地用冰凉的鼻子去蹭他的胳膊，或是越过书页舔他的手指，而只有那时杰森希望他至少保持三十分钟以上的安静状态。  
为此他偷偷请教了阿尔弗雷德，而老管家则慷慨地与男孩分享了一个小小的技巧。  
“噢，是的。迪克少爷一直都是如此精力充沛，尤其是当他身处另一种姿态。事实上这一点从他七岁起就没有改变过。当年我和布鲁斯少爷为了保证他的睡眠可花费了不少的功夫。”阿福深表理解：“你可以试试从他的脖子往后抚摸，然后在肩胛间稍稍花上些力气，我想迪克少爷会非常乐意你这样对待他的。”  
事实证明阿尔弗雷德的建议还是那么中肯而高效。从此阅读时间荣登为杰森的最爱——他能够同时享受一些中意的书本和一个舒适温暖的巨大抱枕。

过了十三岁生日，杰森仍旧没有迎来他期待万分的发育期——没错，他确确实实在生长，并且吃得惊人得多，阿尔弗雷德为了阻止他半夜偷偷掏冰箱的举动，甚至会提前准备好各种宵夜放在客厅的茶几上。  
大约是后天才成为狼人的转化消耗了男孩太多的能量，杰森的个头磕磕绊绊地冒着，胳膊和大腿在布鲁斯的强化训练下日益结实，但他依然看山去比同龄人更加矮小，即使他早就能一脚踹断十英寸的木桩，或是在夜空中面不改色地跃下三十层高楼。  
如果说人类形态的不起眼不过只是在学校给杰森带来些不足道的小麻烦，作为在旧哥谭长大的孩子，在他看来私立中学里的恶作剧是显得如此缺乏攻击力和创造性。但意识到迪克永远会对他校服上的颜料或是脸上的小伤口赋予多余的担忧，杰森在某个课间当着全班的面砸裂了一张课桌。结局很完美，布鲁斯出钱把全校的课桌都换成了新的，而再也没人在杰森的储物柜里放青蛙了。  
而最困扰他的是另一个状态——杰森自己的狼形则一如他乏善可陈又混乱糟糕的人生履历。他的肩高比迪克要矮上近五英寸，这个差距在他的人类个头蹿上几公分后也没有得到半点弥补。有次迪克居然在布鲁斯紧急召唤时咬住他的后颈，提着他一路穿过大宅，这事简直能排进杰森人生的耻辱榜前三。  
撇掉恼人的体格差距之外，就更别提那一身黯淡杂乱的毛色了。从吻部到腹侧斑斑驳驳的棕黄色执着地脱了又长——就仿佛那晚公园巷肮脏的泥水牢牢地沾在他身上，永远也无法清洗干净。

所以即便在能够自由控制转化并保持清醒后，杰森也不太愿意变作狼形，而迪克则锲而不舍地邀请他加入他的夜游。  
“噢，没什么好担心的，”好不容易盘问出弟弟的困扰后，迪克轻松地说：“再过几个换毛季，等到成年时候你一定会拥有一身漂亮的毛色，你还小呢，杰。”  
“也只有你才会那么说了。”杰森低落地嘀咕道：“别想着来安慰我，我可不傻。”  
迪克靠着他坐下来：“你现在化形还是会很痛吗？”  
杰森迟疑地点点头：“我不知道你是怎么做到随时随地——”  
“嘿，杰森，虽然这些话听上去一时有些难以理解。”迪克拉住他的双手，把它们包裹在自己温暖的掌心里：“但你只要坚信灵魂如一就可以了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我想，即便你被迫成为了狼人，但并不影响你作为杰森·托德而存在。这就是你坚定的内核，无论以后你身在哪里，遇到什么事，变成什么状态——只要坚信这一点，你就永远不会失去自我。”  
杰森当时并没能太过理解这句话的含义。他只是在双颊开始发热时突然发现迪克的睫毛是如此的漂亮，乌黑细密像一个精致的首饰盒，将那对蓝宝石般的眼珠妥适地安放在最动人的位置。  
只要有你还在身边，格雷森，我就没什么值得害怕的。男孩偷偷地想，即使你从来是最完美最从容的那个，而我则不。

可惜这样的时光也没能持续太久，变故和意外一同迅速地降临了。  
他们的族群虽然只有四个成员，却依然严刻遵守着狼人和狼群的准则。这并非说布鲁斯或是迪克是多么地崇尚族群规矩——只是他们的血统和种族决定了他们和热爱家人一样尊崇着本能。  
迪克在成年前后一段时间和布鲁斯爆发争吵的次数越来越频繁，前两年他就把罗宾制服传给了杰森，换取了以“夜翼”身份更自由的行动。但布鲁斯的掌控欲永远是横梗在两人间的大象，作为一只头狼，他有足够的资格也有足够的欲望去对每一个家族成员下达指示和命令，让他们按照他的意向生活。直到迪克意识到如果他想彻底摆脱这种束缚，唯一的方法就是离开布鲁斯的领地。  
——狼成年后早晚会从原本的族群中独立，而这也是刻在他们基因上的暗语。  
“我要去布鲁德海文念警校。”迪克宣布这个消息是在餐桌上，用的是通知一样的陈述句。  
杰森吓了一跳，完全忘了他还在吃饭，举起叉子紧紧瞪着长兄：“你说什么？”  
布鲁斯舀汤的动作顿了一下，杰森看见养父的眉毛皱了起来，好像他又打算对此发表一通令人恼怒的评论，而迪克也同样不会轻易沉默。但意外的是，布鲁斯只是点了点头，带着些疲惫地说：“我知道你这段时间在准备相关考试，我很庆幸你总算决定在不告而别前通知我们了。”  
迪克撇了撇嘴角：“是的，我通过入学测试了。”  
“那么，”布鲁斯缓慢的说：“记得及时保持联络，我可能会需要你的协助。”  
“等等，所以这事只有我一点都不知情吗？”  
杰森感到非常失望，他以为布鲁斯至少能出声阻止，这样迪克或许会再考虑一下，甚至看在头狼的面子上放弃离开的想法。但现在全家好像唯有他因为这个突如其来的消息头晕目眩。  
“我跟你一起去。”男孩脱口而出道：“把我也一起带走吧。”  
迪克只是朝他微笑：“杰，你知道这并不现实。”  
他当然知道这该死的不现实！  
虽然之后杰森又花了两周时间来缠着长兄回心转意，甚至不惜把自己降格到和迪克的马克杯或衬衫一个档次，只为了可以作为行李一起被打包去布鲁德海文。  
“不行。你还太过年幼，尚且不够强大，无法完全独立生存，杰。”迪克劝慰他道：“布鲁斯作为头狼能给你带来安定的生活和足够的保护，你需要族群，而他才是你的理想保障——更别提他还是你的法定监护人，记得吗？”  
“……但你也可以！”  
“事实上，我不得不承认目前还不行。”迪克慢慢地抚摸着男孩毛茸茸的头顶：“我或许未来会组建新的族群，到那时候如果你还愿意和我在一起，我会永远为你留着身侧的位置。而现在，杰森，布鲁斯是你最好的选择。”  
“只要我足够强大就可以了吧？”杰森涨红了脸，坚定而小声地对他说：“要是有一天我可以独挡一面了，你会让我陪在你身边的，对吗？我不需要你作为头狼来保护我——到时候我可以成为Alpha来保护你。”  
“好啊，那我就等着那一天尽快到来了。”  
可惜迪克当时一心只想着逃脱布鲁斯的掌控来迎接的生活，并为此错过了太多东西。那场谈话后直到进入警校报道，杰森再也没向他提出同行的要求，迪克以为男孩暂时打消了念头，并选择在未来的数年里潜心努力成长。  
他终究小觑了杰森不可撼动的决心和意志，忘记了他是怎样在艰难崎岖的命运下不屈生存，也粗心忽略了弟弟眼中闪耀的深深恋慕的光芒——那就像一把无法扑灭的火焰，足以焚烧他所能触及到的一切事物。

19.  
进入警校八个月时，迪克开始频繁地做一些同样的噩梦，就在他还没来得及搞清楚这些重复梦境的含义，便在训练营靶场接到了布鲁斯的电话。他的父亲的声音是如此低落不堪，迪克从未听到布鲁斯流露过这样的情绪：“我需要你尽快回来一趟。”  
“怎么了……？”不祥的预感笼罩了他。  
“杰森不见了。我可能有一些不太乐观的猜测。”  
之后的两天迪克把所有时间——每一秒全部花在了寻找失踪的弟弟身上。布鲁斯告诉他最近有一些类人生物在奈何岛失踪，他们则正在调查这个案子。  
“我怀疑杰森确实发现了什么线索，他对这个案子非常地——积极。但有某些原因令他拒绝分享，选择了私自行动。”布鲁斯沉声叙述道：“事实上在你离开后这数个月，他对每一天夜巡和每一起案件都在急切地拼尽全力。我甚至为了防止他伤到自己而禁足过他。”  
“好吧。”迪克苦涩地说：“我知道了。”  
杰森的气味断在了芬格河到奈何岛的一端，迪克几乎发疯般化作狼形在岛上不顾一切地搜寻奔跑。他将自己投入风中，拒绝多加思考，对于某些可能性哪怕仅仅是多想一秒都会令他痛不欲生。  
天啊，他到底做了些什么？

第三天午后，他和布鲁斯终于在奈何岛北区的废工厂地下发现了一个巨大的空间——这本是处地底仓库，却被改造为一个诡异的圆形剧场——这种剧场通常是为马戏团表演作准备的。迪克对马戏团当然不陌生，但独独这个令他胃部扭曲得恶心翻滚。  
足以刺痛双眼斑斓彩灯挂满了整片阴潮的天花板，看台座椅上是七扭八歪的残破人偶，一个带猪脸面具的男人举着驯兽鞭站在舞台中央嘶哑地放声大笑着，直到蝙蝠侠的拳头狠狠击上那张丑陋虚假的面孔。  
迪克在后台找到了数个血迹斑斑的铁笼子——而罗宾杰森·托德就奄奄一息地躺在其中一个里头——以狼的形态。  
各种触目惊心的撕裂伤让狼人男孩浑身几乎没有一块完整的表皮，过量流失的血液在体表渗透又凝结，遮掩了他原本的毛色。他显然经历了一场或几场激烈至极的战斗，而迪克知道杰森其实从来未曾以狼形搏斗过——因为这正是他始终在与之对抗的东西。  
“杰、杰……杰森。噢，不不不不不——”迪克跪在地上近乎哀求地啜泣道：“别这样对我，我答应你到哪儿都绝不会抛下你——对不起，我食言了。对不起……杰，抱歉……”  
而杰森——他可爱而勇敢的弟弟，只是用尽最后一丝力气轻轻舔了舔他的指尖，然后无声阖上了那双总溢满活力神采的海蓝色的眼睛。  
“我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。”迪克抱着那具逐渐冷却的躯体，一遍又一遍不停地说。  
我爱你。  
只是他再也得不到回应了。  
而在马戏团发现的另一匹狼人或许揭示了杰森会先于蝙蝠侠发现猪面教授踪迹的原因——当初被布鲁斯抓捕归案，在黑门监狱服刑四年后被假释的“疯狗”马丁·霍金斯也同样重伤累累地趴伏在一只笼子里。  
作为将杰森强行转化的凶手，狼人血液的供给者，霍金斯和杰森之间的某种联结始终没有断裂过。  
到头来杰森·托德依旧没能够逃脱他的命运——那些当初将他整个人生彻底改变的诅咒，最终在戏谑和荒诞中悠悠梭巡了一圈，于多年后再一次无情地杀死了他。

杰森的葬礼办得很简单。  
布鲁斯尝试了无数种方法也没能将男孩恢复成人类——他知道杰森绝不会愿意以狼的形态下葬。这无疑给这个损失惨重的族群带来第二次深刻的打击，逼迫他们去正视杰森身体机能彻底亡去的事实。  
他们将日子选在一个雨天，布鲁斯在布里斯托区买下了一块偏僻清静的私人墓园。没有牧师也没有悼词，除了族群只有莱斯利和芭芭拉到场，戈登把女儿送来却没有下车，黑色的轿车远远地停在墓地旁的的石楠树下。直到最后一抔泥土遮住棺盖，始终无人撑伞，也没人开口说一句话。  
墓碑上简简单单地刻着他的生平。  
杰森·彼得·托德。  
儿子。兄弟。战士。守护者。  
——那晚并非圆月，但是哥谭的上空整夜都飘荡着幽幽的狼嗥。  
如同一首如泣如诉的挽歌。

迪克站在墓园中。他的面前是一块灰白色的大理石墓碑，上头没有青苔和太多水痕，看样子被人长期精心打理得很干净。墓碑前方摆着一束白色的石楠花。  
年轻的男人摇摇头叹了口气，收回脑海中纷杂陈旧的回忆，蹲下身去细细抓了把墓土凑到鼻子前嗅了嗅。他很快皱起眉头，片刻又自嘲般轻声笑了起来。  
“你那边情况怎么样？”养父的声音在通讯器里响起。  
“我只能说，我们到底是有多愚蠢和粗心才会连这种明显的事实都没有发现，”迪克喃喃道：“和推测一样，布下的防盗阵早就消失了。不是被打破了，有人像开锁一样解开了它。对方本身的气味肯定消散了，但是施术后的焦味还有细微残留在泥土上。虽然没有打开棺盖——不过我百分百确定——”说到这儿迪克沉默了一会儿，才再次开口道：“我确定棺材里是空的。”  
隔了片刻布鲁斯说道：“我知道了。”  
“你联系到塔利亚了吗？”  
“尚未。”布鲁斯简短地说：“她是个女巫，没人比她更明白怎么躲避狼群的搜捕。何况即便是达米安也有两年没和她有过任何联系了。”  
“好吧，”迪克看着墓碑上的刻字，想起苦艾蓝绿色的虹膜，有些心不在焉道：“不过我们的猜想已经几乎被完全证实了，现在是否找到塔利亚已不会成为解决疑惑的关键。”  
“但我们仍旧不知道她是如何做到的——又为何要如此做的原因。”布鲁斯沉声道：“据我所知，一切逆转命运和起死回生的法术都需要付出极高的代价，受术者身上不可能不遗留下任何痕迹和异变。而他现在的精神状态和行事手段显然——”  
“那又如何？”迪克尖锐地打断他：“我只知道他还活着！正常地呼吸，能奔跑跳跃！还有什么能比这个更加重要？”  
通讯对面一片静默。  
“布鲁斯，”迪克带着疲惫而些许茫然地小声问道：“这都是真实的，对吧？”  
“……是的，迪克。”布鲁斯良久道：“你说得没错。他还活着——只要有这一点就足够了。”  
“……谢谢。”迪克略微干涩道，但他的眼眶却湿润了。  
“还有关于你之前托我打听的事——你得承认布鲁斯·韦恩浪荡的恶名在一些时候还是颇有用处，没花掉我太多的精力就有人愿意双手奉上渠道和消息了。看来哥谭还有得是需要整治的地方。”这回又是蝙蝠侠的口吻了：“近期确实有一场黑市的地下拍卖会。但对方做得相当谨慎，并不打算提前透漏拍卖品和拍卖地点，但确认会有些特殊商品出现。我或许能搞到邀请函——但一个名额是极限了。”  
“我去。”迪克想也没想地回答。  
布鲁斯似乎是完全不意外他的回答：“我担心你的伤口。如果不是狼人，这次的伤就可能要了你的命。”  
“很遗憾，我也还活着。”迪克微笑起来：“是他救了我。”  
布鲁斯显然不太欣赏他不合时宜的玩笑：“这次你务必小心行事。进入拍卖会场将被彻底搜身，我会给你提供一些更隐秘的装备——但肯定相当地有限，所以你——”  
“我会在会场内部找到合适的支援的，我猜。”迪克认真地说：“多谢了，B。”  
“去把他带回来吧，迪克。”布鲁斯最后长叹道：“没人比你更加适合了。”

20.  
虽然头上的眼罩直到进入某个建筑物内部，又弯弯绕绕地向下走了一大段路才被取掉，但迪克在半路早早就嗅到了奈何岛终年不变的腐烂气味——他对这里实在是太过熟悉了。这块远离哥谭本土的岛区充斥着混乱的无序和肮脏的贫穷。  
迪克在某一秒忽然想到了红头罩对他说过的话。  
——这座岛不需要条子和义警、自以为是的正义或虚伪空洞的秩序。而所有人都知道住在这里的代价。  
他曾一度认为对方会选择这里作为归来的领地，是对他、布鲁斯以及抛弃他的族群的报复，是对他自己曾经枉死于此处的藐视和讽刺。  
但迪克现在却有了不同的看法，并意识到这可能才是正确的。  
那个孩子，过去到现在无论经历多少苦痛至深的磨难，他对弱者无尽的同理和保护，对罪恶强权的仇视和不屑都始终如一，而正是这一切构成了他强大坚硬、不被摧毁的内核。  
他或许从来都未曾改变过——红头罩盘踞在奈何岛，守护这片堕落之地的原因，不过是想阻止任何人再重蹈他自身的悲剧罢了。

当双眼重现光明时，迪克已经彻底说不出话了，恶心的应激情绪在体内翻滚——他正身处一个巨大的地下剧场中，看台排列成特殊的圆弧状。虽然没有那些毛骨悚然的彩灯和玩偶，装饰也更加整洁华丽，但这里被改造前的原型依旧一目了然。  
这世界上不可能存在那么多的巧合——他忽然明白黑面具和猪面教授到底做了什么交易了。在“彼德斯医生”之前西恩尼斯就通过同样的方法间接接触到了瓦伦汀。瓦伦汀向他提供了当年强效化形药的配方，而他索求的报酬不是自身自由——而是复活他那个该死的怪物马戏团！  
因此西恩尼斯在取得配方的同时，还得到了这个隐蔽的地下仓库的地点。当然，以黑面具那种黑帮商人的眼光看，重建一个马戏团或者养一票超自然生物哪有以别的途径物尽其用来得有利可图？  
迪克瞬间皱着脸愁苦叹息起来，这地方真是他所有该死的噩梦起源。而他猜测自己对接下来将在此处发生的一切大概都不会太过乐于见证。  
但至少这回他算是提前到场了，对吧？

事实上格雷森警探还是相当地忙，在拍卖会的前半场——他对那些走私古董——比如来自中国明朝的官窑瓷器或是古埃及的半身木乃伊都毫无兴趣，毕竟他无需费心去填充蝙蝠洞的古怪藏品，但他用上全部时间来偷偷记下坐在他周边买家的气味。  
这里每个人都像参加化装舞会一样带着奇诡的面具，举手投足间显得尽派优雅，他们每次竞拍举牌的加价都足以供给哥谭一个福利院一整年的开销。迪克知道正是这帮人像蛀虫一样蛀空了哥谭岌岌可危又疮疤累累的根基。  
一个多小时后，主持人大声宣布拍卖会进入特殊的隐藏拍品环节。周遭竞拍者顿时窃窃私语地兴奋骚动起来，短短几秒内，一股令人作呕的氛围就堂而皇之地浮上了表层。迪克在面具下沉着脸，不动声色地挺直了背脊，专注而安静地盯着会场中央的展示台。  
而接下来的数分钟里，却只有令人奇怪的沉默在会场中蔓延，拍卖会主持人的表情从起初的洋洋得意到逐渐的茫然无措——显然是某些预排好的程序出了差错，他没能等来想要的环节和进展。  
就在开始满脸汗浆的男人决定举起手里对讲机的那刻，后台通向舞台的红幕布忽然掀开了，一个巨大的铁笼子被推了出来——迪克首先注意到的是推笼子的人——对方低垂着头，将脸全部遮挡在兜帽的帽檐之下。  
“哈啰女士们先生们！欢迎来到怪奇马戏团！想要长着奇怪动物脸和鱼尾巴的人类？会说话的狐狸或是棕狼？还是疯子、吸血鬼和女巫？当宠物？没问题！杀着玩？满足你们！各位哥谭的富豪名流！睁大你们的眼睛好好看着吧！”  
兜帽男子上台后一把夺过主持者的话筒——而对方甚至还没反应过来发生了什么——不带温度却满含讥讽的电子音色便瞬间响彻整个空间。  
“——这就是你们他妈的未来。”  
铁笼的门打开了。  
——一个长着猪脸的男人从里面摔滚出来跌在舞台上，浑身赤裸却被紧紧缚着，绑绳下依稀可见满布伤口。随着他的扭动挣扎，触目惊心的红色的液体迅速在台面流淌开来。  
“如果你们还对这种无聊的买卖，对任何不属于你们的生物抱有兴趣，我保证我本人——红头罩将在有生之年，不死不休追杀到你们晃着肮脏屁股的卧室门口，亲手将子弹送进你们愚蠢的脑壳。”  
男人随着威胁声明一字一句的宣告慢慢扬起脸——那张拢住全部面容的红色面罩在聚光灯下划过一道无机质的冷光。  
红头罩不慌不忙地拔出格洛克朝着天花板扣下扳机，伴随三声枪响，拍卖会场深处传来隐隐约约的爆炸声。

方才还在引颈而待的看客买家们全都怔愣住了，场内台下一片恐怖的死寂。  
下一秒，惊惧的尖叫撕破了诡异凝固的氛围，一切场景都像是暂停后再次按下播放键般猛然进行——所有人疯了似的站起来，连跑带爬地往唯一的出口挤去，周边驻守的那些黑帮手下压根没能阻挡住惊恐的人群超过十秒——参加拍卖的人类富豪们手无寸铁，嘶叫，怒吼，推搡，撕扯，冲撞，丑态毕露，优雅无存，比野兽更像野兽，只为了能够更早一刻从剧场中离开。  
而在一派喧杂的慌乱中，只有一个年轻男人逆着汹涌的人流一动不动地待在原地，望着剧场中央的展示台。  
——而红头罩就在那里，站在他的视线尽头处。  
男人脚踩着颤抖不止的猪面，右手枪管死死抵着对方的脑袋，身上仿佛熠熠燃烧着从地狱带来的复仇火焰，冷眼旁观这一出足令人发笑的荒唐闹剧。

当人潮终于褪尽，红头罩抬头注意到看席上留下的唯一身影，握枪的动作骤然紧绷。  
而年轻的警探抬起手，慢慢取下脸上的面具。  
——两人的目光终于穿过地下阴潮又血腥弥漫的空气，穿过四年空洞失落的碎裂时光，在这片满载伤痛的土地上再次相遇。  
“好久不见。”  
迪克·格雷森微笑着说。

21.  
看到迪克的那刻，红头罩发现自己难以挽救地陷入了某种纠结万分的境地。  
这次行动他并非没有考虑过任何突发状况——恰恰相反，他认为他这辈子，或许说上辈子也没错——已经吃够了鲁莽冲动的苦头，所以为了保证这次突袭和救援能够成功，红头罩提前仔细计划好了一切。  
昨晚接收到杜尔丹的讯号后他偷偷溜进地下剧场，在几个紧急出入口的承重柱上安装了触发炸弹，清了一个通风口作为逃生路线——是的，出于某些悲惨的原因他非常熟悉这幢该死的建筑。他远远确认了安妮亚·杜尔丹的生存状况，入侵窃听了黑面罩帮的通讯频段，还把猪面痛快地毒打了一顿在天花板吊了半宿——一个极其刁钻隐蔽的角落，足以让瓦伦汀不被发现又能看清自己的曾经地盘上正发生的所有蠢事。  
除此之外也一如他所料的，他费尽心思把BARE的情报传递给蝙蝠侠也达到了预期效果——西恩尼斯这段时间疲于应付蝙蝠家族的各种突袭，布置给地下拍卖会的力量薄弱得有些不堪。而打击黑面具也同时也牵绊了义警们的动向，他想确保不会有任何一个戴眼罩的老伙计突然出现在会场里给他的计划造成小小的困扰。  
即便打点到这个程度，红头罩依然做好了最坏的打算。  
他觉得如果蝙蝠侠或者他的某个狼群成员从天而降，对着自己一顿不分皂白的痛击也不算太意外——毕竟他差点坑死了族群漂亮的大儿子，还在哥谭捣乱了那么久。没错，他能接受。反正他目的只是毁掉这场拍卖并救出失踪者，吓吓那帮阔老和太太，再顺手给猪面客气地喂一发枪子。他不保证自己能打得过老蝙蝠，但对于及时溜号还是颇有信心。  
——但他是真没想到会遇到格雷森，又是他妈的格雷森。  
——对，甚至连夜翼都不是。那混蛋什么装备和防护都没带，就这样坦坦荡荡地用他那双该死的蓝眼睛望过来。  
而只要和迪克·格雷森牵扯上关系的事，没一件是按照他的意愿进行的。

红头罩死死盯着从看席上翻身跳下来，轻松解决了场内零星几个混混，又情绪稳定地朝他接近的警探，警惕地保持着持枪动作，猪面在他靴底有气无力地哼了一声。  
“草。”他忍无可忍地开口骂道：“你他妈在这儿干什么？那只老蝙蝠居然蠢到会放你在养伤期乱跑？我可真是高看他的掌控力了。”  
迪克似乎完全无视了上膛的格洛克走到他面前，直到两人间的距离只有不到两英尺才停住。而他停下来的原因很可能是发现红头罩作出了一个企图转身逃跑的动作趋势——但对方显然不太甘心就此放弃瓦伦汀：“别那么做。”迪克说：“你不会想那么做的。”  
红头罩谨慎地问：“做什么？”  
警探抬手把他抵着猪面教授的枪口直接坚定地挪开了：“他不值得你这么做，我想。”  
红头罩看上去——虽然没有露出脸——但几乎可以确定他彻底僵住了，像是被一块石头直接重重击中了脑门。隔了很久他才万分绝望而咬牙切齿地说：“——什么时候的事。”  
下一秒迪克毫不客气地一脚踹在瓦伦汀的脑袋上，猪面都没来得及再喘个气就晕死过去。  
“我猜你会觉得自己是埃德蒙·邓蒂斯。”警探春风拂面地微笑：“但其实你还是那个可爱的汉赛尔，杰。有意无意地留下一排指引的面包屑，只因为你的本能渴望有一只鸟会顺着它们发现你。”  
“我想不通。”杰森撇过头自暴自弃地嘀咕：“我才没留下什么狗屁面包屑。”  
“虽然你的气味和外貌都完全改变了，但你依然极力避免和家族的任何一个人做过多接触。作为领地上一个陌生的外来者，这本身就并不寻常，”迪克说：“你不想留下确凿线索——比如一根带着你基因的头发或狼毛。因为你的档案存在于蝙蝠侠的数据库中。”  
“这只是个模糊的猜测，甚至称不上推论，”杰森半心半意地说：“远远不足以去确认一个死而复生的灵魂。”  
迪克娓娓道：“你本没必要亲自去阿卡姆劫狱的，是你自己主动留给了我嗅到你痕迹的方法。”  
“是啊，重案组的格雷森警官。”杰森坏笑一声：“这点证据就想逼供我也太不专业了。”  
“当然不止如此，”迪克从容地继续道：“你知道现任罗宾吗？”  
“调查过。老蝙蝠的亲儿子，”杰森哼着：“一个臭屁的半狼人小鬼。”  
“达米安——我得说，他其实相当地喜欢你。”  
“什么鬼——？”杰森听上去绝对是受到了惊吓。  
“我想一只狼人会对在他几次初期转化里，安抚了他化形痛苦的年长者拥有感激之情是理所应当的。他永远不会忘记你的气味。”迪克淡然而温和地说：“达米安的另一半血统来自一个名叫塔利亚·奥·古的女巫。”  
“——草！！”杰森今天第二次爆发出想要骂娘的冲动：“那只狼崽子是塔利亚和布鲁斯的儿子！？”

三年前女巫确确实实扔给过他一只被化形所扰的狼崽，他几乎是出于本能——或许更多的是粗劣模仿了迪克·格雷森曾对他所做的那样——用狼形将哀嚎的幼狼护在怀中用气味安抚。但这也仅仅只发生了三次，三次之后他就再也没见过那匹年幼的黑狼。  
“事实上正是由于你的存在才令塔利亚意识到，达米安作为一只半狼人远离族群将难以生存，他才会来到布鲁斯身边。”迪克伸手，看上去想去抚摸他的面孔：“这一点，我想你也是同样的——族群链接不会因为任何变故而消失，你需要我们。”  
杰森后退了半步，缓慢而艰涩地摇头：“不。”他低声喃喃道：“这对我来说太迟了。”  
迪克显然没打算让他再逃脱一次，他的手换了个方式一把拽住了弟弟的衣领，龇牙吼道：“艹你的杰森！你一定要逼我说出口吗！”  
杰森有点被震住了，毕竟他的长兄发怒的情况并不多见——耐心告罄的迪克·格雷森双颊绯红，眼中溢出怒火——竟还夹杂着些许难被察觉的委屈：“杰森·托德你个蠢货！你难道不清楚你在安全屋摸我后背的手法全世界该死的只有两个人知道吗？！你居然趁我动不了又不能开口的时候向我暴露那么明显的冲击性讯息！我为什么当初就没有狠狠地咬你一口？！”

总而言之，在那一刻杰森知道他已经完蛋了。输得彻彻底底一干二净，后路被堵死也没不存在什么拯救余地——以及天杀的格雷森。  
所以当他瞥见几个终于从人堆里挤回来的黑面具帮混混朝他们举起枪时，杰森如蒙大赦般蹿了出去，挡在迪克身侧抢在他们之前扣动了扳机。  
“嘿！头罩！！”迪克说：“别杀他们！我现在是个警官！”  
“你先离开这里，我保准你身上的伤势和装备绝不满足干架标准。”杰森严肃道，他当然没有忽略迪克刚刚在打斗时有些瘸拐的右脚，前不久一只狼人在上面留过个牙印：“从后台走廊穿到底，左手侧墙上有一个容一人穿过的通风口，里面的风扇扇叶已经被我卸掉了。你可以从那里直接回到地面。”  
“那你呢？”迪克狐疑地看着他：“你怎么办？”  
还用问吗？当然是快点搞定开溜啊！杰森抬手又是一枪击中一个黑帮的腿部：“你完事儿，我跟上。虽然我炸了好几个出口，但外头西恩尼斯的人用不了多久就会发觉情况异常，到时候我们想走都走不了。”  
令他意外的是迪克没有拒绝，而是凶猛地拉过他在他的面罩上匆匆留下一吻：“很快再见，杰。别想太多，你知道的，我从不懂得放弃——而到最后我也总是能找到你。哦对了，别杀猪面，B要留他。”  
杰森哑口无言地与长兄错身，利落地一边更换弹夹一边迎面冲向敌人。  
威风凛凛的红头罩此时此刻依然万分感谢他选择的面罩能够遮住自己所有的表情。  
——当然，仅仅十多分钟后他在会场后台和迪克·格雷森迅速重逢那又是另外一个悲惨场面了。  
“哎？你不知道吗？没错蝙蝠侠是被BARE牵住了，我承认你的一石二鸟用得相当聪明。不过现在红罗宾加上整个GCPD都在外面待命，所以放心，不会有黑面具的人再来捣乱了——是啊，你没发现我是以警探卧底的身份混进来的吗？又怎么会没有后援？噢，还是你打算亲自把塞壬的水箱运出地下？”  
草你的格雷森！！

22.  
距奈何岛的地下拍卖会已经过去一个多月了。  
那些从地下涌上来的竞拍者们让GCPD忙活了好一阵子，虽然其中绝大多数人压根没在警局呆着超过一晚，但至少近期整个哥谭的黑市交易会消沉上一段时日。  
布鲁斯和戈登——确切说是和芭芭拉·戈登——联手升级了阿卡姆精神病院的防火墙，GCPD全面整肃了警卫系统。在某位知情者的倾情协助下，警方没花多久就抓到了鲍尔斯和凯勒曼。  
拉兹洛·瓦伦汀倒是还没回到阿卡姆——这趟越狱之行将他折磨得伤势惨痛，直到现在还躺在哥谭中心医院的特需病房里。  
至于黑面具？BARE的所有生产线和仓库都被怒火熊熊的蝙蝠侠连根撬起，致幻剂一批原料的秘密运输由蝙蝠家拦截在哥谭港口，化作了一把足以照亮半边夜空的大火。而西恩尼斯本人则在最后的战斗中逃脱，至今下落不明。不过据说他本人已经不在哥谭了——这位黑帮老大撕心裂肺地怒吼表示从此要远离所有该死的狼人。  
安妮亚·杜尔丹在医院呆了两天就回家了，她身上没受什么伤，精神状态也出奇得稳定。就在狼人姑娘准备重新开始工作时，她先后收到了两张来源不同的匿名支票，金额都相当可观，足够她在地段不错的地方买上一套更好的房子。其中一张支票还附着一封信，信里没有一个字，只有角落里印着一个小小的红色R字母。杜尔丹把信放在床头抽屉里，和多年前她从一个男孩儿那儿收到的一块手帕搁在一起。  
蝙蝠侠借着整治BARE和黑市交易的机会接管了奈何岛。据说韦恩集团决定把那幢举办地下拍卖会的旧工厂建筑买下，并彻底改造成一座福利机构，这几天已经能看到运输车在芬格河的铁索桥上进进出出了。

不过迪克在潜入任务那天还是不幸扯裂了伤口。  
提姆看到他从地下上来的时候腹侧一滩血迹正在白衬衫上缓缓绽开，差点一口气没提上来，不由分说地迅速把长兄塞进一辆警车送回了蝙蝠洞。  
事后提姆才后知后觉地意识到自己似乎错过了些关键节点，不过他这回终究没能从迪克口中掏出任何有价值的情报。  
“噢，这件案子可不同以往呀，小弟。”家族长兄热烈而神秘地笑着说：“或许未来某天你就能完全解开谜底了也说不定。”  
由此那天在奈何岛地下究竟发生了些什么，除了讳莫如深的当事人，只怕也没人会知晓了。  
迪克·格雷森本人倒是一副无甚所谓的模样，在家里安顿躺了没两天就吵着要回他的小公寓，意外的是布鲁斯和他在房间里谈了次话后居然原则尽失地松了口。迪克当天就兴冲冲地搬了出去，不过他每周都会回大宅来和族群团聚。提姆原本还担心他独自一人难以照顾好自己，不过他发现每次见面长兄的伤势都在以惊人的速度好转起来。

今晚是月圆之夜。自然而然地，注重族群链接的狼人们在这一天都会被本能驱使着群聚在一起。  
他们属于野兽半侧的血液会美妙激烈地沸腾，他们在冲动下转化成狼形，于明亮的月色下整夜自由奔跑，抑或引颈长嗥，以此确认领地的归属和族群的平安。  
晚餐时在饭桌上迪克突然对阿尔弗雷德说：“嘿，阿福，今晚花园东侧的铁门能不上锁吗？”  
老管家愣了一下，但很快优雅地颔首道：“乐意为您效劳，迪克少爷。”  
迪克轻松又颇为无奈地笑道：“不过我也不敢保证一定有用。”  
“能够理解，”阿福不慌不忙地说：“您知道我向来耐心很好。”  
提姆注意到主位上布鲁斯的眉梢微微上扬了几分。

今夜是哥谭难得一见的晴晚，空中云层稀薄，月色明亮如练。虽然白天未免有些闷热，但夜间舒爽的风足以将那些烦躁擦拂而去。或许正由于这些原因，提姆·德雷克跨出大宅正门时，他略显诧异地发现几乎整个族群都现身在韦恩宅邸广阔的花园里。  
不仅仅是他和草丛里扑向一只夜蛾的达米安，坐在石凳上看书的芮内·蒙托亚脚边的赤狼正长长地打着呵欠，芭芭拉和卡珊分享她最新的购物清单，黑狼时不时地用鼻子蹭着手机屏幕来切换页面，阿尔弗雷德则在喷泉旁悠然地品尝一杯咖啡。虽然未曾到布鲁斯的身影，但提姆知道他们的头狼一定身处大宅的某处，恪责稳重地守望着他的族群。  
而迪克·格雷森——家族长兄浑身散发着慵懒欣快的气息，趴躺在花园东侧的小径上小憩——最近迪克常常显露出餍足而松弛的情绪，他不再总是精神紧绷也不再徘徊于族群边缘，就仿佛正从一场多年的噩梦中徐徐醒来。  
提姆想应该没人会不爱迪克·格雷森的狼形——那匹灰狼近乎是他生平所见最美丽的生物，然而这几年间他见到迪克转化的次数少之又少，并且大多都是为了工作或任务需要。但这一个多月提姆困扰地发现他的兄长可能出乎意料地热爱转化——他甚至好几回在大宅里看到散落满地的衣物，然后没多久就会有一只灰狼从某个角落里朝他热情地扑来。  
提姆猜想着，这变化大概率和那天在奈何岛地下拍卖场所发生的事有关。  
但没问题，作为韦恩家的一员，他向来对于解谜游戏的过程万分热衷，也绝不会因为线索缺如而郁郁不前——他们夜间工作的性质决定了提姆·德雷克作为侦探不屈不挠的调查欲和探索心。

忽然一阵轻微的转轴声打断他的思索，提姆登时竖起耳朵抖了抖，继而老管家的话语从不远处传来：“噢，欢迎回来，杰森少爷。我想您果然还是习惯于走这一侧的门，能够再次为您留门是我的荣幸。”  
提姆一个激灵迅速站了起来，连他身旁的达米安也停下了打闹动作，凯恩警戒地立于门前，卡珊德拉则侧身护住了芭芭拉——方才还一片嘈杂喧闹的花园刹那间归于平静。过了片刻，一匹雄壮的公狼踏着无声沉着的步伐出现在月光笼罩之下，随其一同而来的是罕见逼人的气味和威压。  
天啊！是苦艾！  
提姆目瞪口呆地目视着那只惊人的生物走近他的族群，这是他第一次亲眼见到仅存在于报告中的狼人——红棕毛色于夜幕中如暗沉的火焰般灼灼燃烧，一道宽阔的黑纹从额部开始延伸，跨过整个背脊直到尾端结束，而那双蓝绿色的双眸被束在狼人特有的虹膜金圈中，细长的瞳孔傲慢而从容地扫视着眼前的狼群。  
当提姆意识到对方正向自己走来时，后颈的毛本能地炸开了，他后退一步沉肩露出防备姿势，苦艾却只是凑近来用鼻子仔细嗅探他身上的味道，而后呼噜着轻轻甩了甩头。  
下一秒一只年幼的黑狼崽猛地冲向了苦艾，提姆将一声吼叫生生卡在喉中——意外的一幕发生了，一向待人疏远戒备的达米安没有发出攻击，竟是跳起来去蹭成年公狼的颈侧，而苦艾则在踌躇片刻后低头与幼狼面颊相贴。  
两只狼同时发出了一高一低的哼声，像是正在交流某种独特而久远的情愫。

此时一股熟悉的强大气味开始在花园的空气中蔓延浮动，提姆回神抬起头竟看到了布鲁斯·韦恩——以罕见的黑狼形态现身端坐于正门的台阶顶层。两匹都足以身为族群Alpha狼的气场很快短兵相接，短时间内溢出冲撞的余波，提姆无法判断布鲁斯是否正心怀权力和领地被侵犯的怒火，但苦艾瞪视头狼的模样似乎并不打算就此罢手。  
——直到一阵短促的轻嚎声轻松打破僵局，迪克作为灰狼的身影出现在离苦艾不远的花丛边，他用碧蓝的双眼柔而坚定地望着棕狼，又满含暗示意味地侧头露出他柔软的颈项。  
苦艾从胸腔中发出几声不情不愿的低吼，但最终迈步穿过花园踏上阶梯，停立于布鲁斯身前，龇着牙毫不退缩地直视整个族群的头狼。而布鲁斯则始终沉默而不可撼动地回望这份近乎挑衅的凝视，没有任何表情和动作——良久之后，苦艾缓慢地微微低下头颅，作出了一个半臣服的姿势。  
提姆看到黑狼的眼神在那一刻变得无比柔和而蘧然，黑夜般强大深重的头狼垂首舔了舔他曾一度失去的儿子，仰头发出一声高亢悠长的狼嗥，久久响彻回荡在哥谭宁静的夜空。

那一整晚，苦艾——杰森都和迪克嬉戏玩乐在一起，带着浓郁的熟悉亲昵的兴致，好似他们已经如此相处过无数次了。虽然枪伤甚至尚未痊愈，但灰狼全然不在意杰森宽厚的下颚或锋利的獠牙时不时滑过自己的腹部或颈侧。  
令人倍感奇妙的是，当杰森处于迪克身畔的时候，散发的气味便不再具有尖锐的攻击性和排他性，以至于提姆两度试图偷偷接近他们——请原谅他实在对这位素未谋面的兄长太过于好奇了——杰森也不过轻轻地用头将他顶开，发出不带威胁的低声警告。  
第三次提姆决定放弃他的近距离观测计划了，他忽然觉得就像这样远远瞧着他们都能感到神奇的满足和莫名的羡然——迪克和杰森之间无疑构架起了某种亲密而隐私的联系——这种联系相互的紧密性及彼此的信任度甚至超过了大族群之间的链接，只能在两个特殊的个体间建立。  
坚实、平静、动人。  
仿佛迈过数年不为人知的陈旧时光，历经无数磨难与狂风骤雨，却依然如宝石般不可摧毁又璀璨发亮。

在极其偶然的某一瞬间，不知为何提姆忽然想起了他的狼人母亲曾对他说过的一句话。  
——狼是一种对感情极其忠诚的动物，因此他们的一生往往只有一个伴侣。而唯有遇到另一片契合的灵魂，狼的生命才得以真正地完整。

-FIN-

红头罩生存守则第一条：千万不要试图惹毛你的大哥。  
红头罩生存守则第二条：其余情况请参看第一条。


End file.
